


Fire-breathing

by Alecsa



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecsa/pseuds/Alecsa
Summary: В свои девять лет самой большой проблемой для него являлась внеплановая "D" по математике. Поэтому, когда во время финального забега в летнем лагере Джейк умудрился дыхнуть огнем и при этом провалить испытание, его жизнь превратилась в адскую полосу препятствий.
Relationships: Arthur "Spud" P. Spudinski and Jake Long, Jake Long & Jonathan Long, Jake Long and Haley Long, Jake Long and Luong Lao Shi, Jake Long and Nigel Thrall, Jake Long and Susun Long, Jake Long/Rose | Huntsgirl, Trixie Carter and Jake Long
Kudos: 5





	1. Решения

**Author's Note:**

> Я много размышляла на счет канона, и как его можно изменить. Так что я додумалась до того, что у драконов нет способа определить, кто дракон, а кто нет. Их внешность зависит от их собственного осознания себя, тем более, что в разных сезонах у Джейка разные драконьи облики. Сьюзан не производила впечатления действительно хорошей и понимающей матери, готовой встать за своих детей горой. А вот Джонатан показался мне замечательным отцом и человеком. Лао Ши тоже не производил впечатления всепонимающего старика. Ситуацию с Роуз можно было бы разрулить и без ее потери памяти. И тут произошел сдвиг по времени на год.
> 
> Оставляйте комментарии. Публичная бета работает.
> 
> Наслаждайтесь!
> 
> P. S.
> 
> Я напутала с годами обучения в американских школах. Мне казалось, что в младших и средних классах учатся по четыре года, а оказалось пять и три соответственно, но я решила ничего не менять, так как это слишком сложно.

В свои девять лет самой большой проблемой для него являлась внеплановая «D» по математике. Поэтому, когда во время финального забега в летнем лагере Джейк умудрился дыхнуть огнем и при этом провалить испытание, его жизнь превратилась в адскую полосу препятствий. Его не волновали в тот момент ни упущенный кубок сезона, ни направленные в его сторону насмешки, ни укоряющий взгляд вожатого. Зато в сознании скреблась мысль, что если бы хоть кто-то заметил его «горячее дыхание», то смотрели бы на него уже совсем не так.

Его детское сознание, засоренное множеством просмотренных тайком от родителей фильмов и прочитанных комиксов, ясно обрисовало ему возможное будущее в качестве подопытного на операционном столе, если его новообретенный секрет будет раскрыт. В тот момент Лонг еще даже не понимал, какой силой он обладает, но мысли замкнулись на одном единственном — никто не должен знать об этом.

Когда мальчик решал это для себя, то эгоистично думал только о своей безопасности. Но потом, когда у него появилось время, чтобы все осознать и принять, Джейк резко понял, что это может также навредить и окружающим. Внутри все сжималось, когда он представлял, как от неожиданно вырвавшегося огня страдает его маленькая сестра.

До окончания лагеря оставалось всего несколько дней, и в это время странности продолжались. Лонг продолжал дышать огнем, на руках грубела кожа и пробивались красные чешуйки, ногти чернели и отрастали за считанные часы, заострились клыки, а волосы становились похожи на иглы. Вплоть до отъезда мальчик страдал не только от постоянных стрессов, но и от случайно прокушенных губ, исколотых пальцев, зуда и подпалин на одежде.

Джейк стал избегать людей. Другие дети и подростки в лагере думали, что он просто боится смотреть кому-либо в глаза из-за своего проигрыша. Так было даже лучше, не нужно было искать оправданий. Все время до отъезда Лонг старался хоть как-то взять под контроль это безумие. Он почти не ел, пропуская приемы пищи, боясь, что в обеденном доме что-то может пойти не так. К моменту отправки домой мальчику стало лучше едва-едва.

Дома было немного легче. Он старался вести себя как обычно, но, видимо, недостаточно, раз мама стала пристально приглядывать за ним. Ну, это и неудивительно. Семейные ужины и вечерние посиделки у телевизора сменились дверью запертой комнаты, игры с сестрой и времяпровождение с отцом сменились избеганием лишних контактов. Джейку становилось все труднее общаться с людьми.

До начала учебного года мальчик только и делал, что устанавливал контроль над собственным телом. У него уже получалось дышать огнем по собственному желанию, а не по велению случая. Чешуя больше не прорастала по всему телу, но Лонг мог запросто превратить свои руки в красные лапы. Страшные черные огромные когти запросто могли резать по металлу, а неведомо откуда взявшаяся сила позволяла ему дробить камни.

Вторым основным занятием стал для него интернет. Джейк не рискнул набирать в поисковике вопросы, связанные со своими странностями, так как начинающаяся паранойя запрещала ему так выдавать себя. Он начал с банальностей, начиная с ящериц, переходя к мифологии и заканчивая генетикой. Конечно, при описании, которое связанно с чешуей и огненным дыханием, на ум сразу же приходят драконы.

Раньше о драконах мальчик знал не слишком много, только то, что они огромные, опасные, умеют летать, дышат огнем и умирают от рук храбрых рыцарей. Он не хотел ни сторожить каких-то принцесс, ни пасть от меча какого-то принца. Также он видел различного рода изображения в лавке своего деда, но вот о них Лонг не знал ничего вообще.

Джейк даже и подумать не мог, насколько популярна в мире тема драконов. О них рассказывали легенды, писали книги, снимали фильмы и мультфильмы, их использовали в геральдике и видеоиграх. В интернете существовало множество сайтов, посвященных этим существам. Люди придумали множество видов и классификаций, нарисовали множество картин, плохих и потрясающих. На каждом континенте представление о драконах разнилось: в азиатских странах драконы обладали длинным и бескрылым телом, размером не больше катера, а вот в Европе они уже представали гигантами, больше чем коттедж, похожие на динозавров с крыльями.

Мальчик все больше уходил в изучение всего, связанного с его секретом. Неожиданно начался последний учебный год в младшей школе. Взятая под контроль сила больше не доставляла больших неудобств, но отдаление от сверстников отчего-то не остановилось. Он, конечно, не перестал играть с одноклассниками на больших переменах и участвовать в классной работе, но все внеурочное время предпочитал проводить дома. Подальше от страха быть раскрытым.

— Джейк, если тебя что-то беспокоит, то я всегда готова выслушать тебя.  
— Я знаю. Я в порядке. Спасибо.

Еще один переломный момент наступил незадолго до рождества. Сьюзан уже давно переживала из-за неожиданного изменения поведения сына. Она не хотела спрашивать напрямую, надеясь, что Джейк сам решит посоветоваться с ней, но этого так и не произошло. Мальчик знал, что когда-нибудь мама задаст вопрос о том, что с ним происходит, поэтому постоянно убеждал самого себя, будто ничего не изменилось, но получалось до отвратного плохо. Оттого невероятнее казался тот факт, что Лонг не моргнув и глазом соврал, что ничего страшного не произошло и он считает, что ведет себя так же, как и раньше. Мама поверила, видимо, не почувствовав подвоха, а мальчик понял, что открыл в себе сомнительный талант ко лжи.

На рождество он получил то, что так сильно хотел еще до отъезда в летний лагерь, но о чем забыл из-за груза навалившихся проблем. Скейтборд. Тогда, впервые за долгое время Джейк почувствовал в себе небывалое счастье и легкость, что даже ненадолго забыл обо всем. И если бы не горы снега за окном, то он бы тотчас выскочил на улицу. Мальчик уже так давно не проводил столько времени в семье, что умудрился подзабыть, как это приятно и весело.

Зато с начала учебного года у него начались резонные проблемы с успеваемостью. Лонг был слишком погружен в свои собственные «исследования», что периодически забывал об учебе. У него и раньше были не лучшие оценки, а сейчас он едва мог выкарабкаться из двоек. Какие-никакие успехи были только в биологии, из-за его увлеченности в вопросе эволюции и генетики, да в английском, так как прочитал множество интернет-статей.

После зимних каникул жизнь стала приходить в норму. Страх Джейка по поводу своих способностей не притупился, но уже не отравлял ему жизнь, мешая общению со сверстниками и семьей. Он хотел перестать использовать эти силы, быть как все остальные, но продолжал, оправдывая себя тем, что однажды это может ему помочь. Просто он забывал, что у обычных людей не бывает красных чешуйчатых лап и огненного дыхания.

Но это спокойствие длилось относительно недолго. Однажды ночью, перед самыми весенними каникулами, Лонг проснулся от жуткого дискомфорта. Он не сразу понял, что с ним не так, но когда сквозь темноту смог разглядеть у себя хвост, то едва удержался, чтобы не перебудить своими криками весь дом. А когда сумел добраться до зеркала, то и вовсе чуть не свалился в обморок.

Почти все его тело покрывала чешуя, кисти рук и ступни превратились в лапы, глаза приобрели золотой оттенок, а зрачок вытянулся, словно у кошки, язык стал длинным и раздвоенным, волосы иглами встали дыбом, из них выглядывали тонкие прямые красные рога, уши вытянулись, как у какого-нибудь эльфа, а из копчика вырос толстый и мощный красный хвост с темно-зелеными зазубринами. Когда же Джейк успокоился и стянул с себя пижаму, чтобы лучше видеть все изменения, то смог увидеть растущие из своих лопаток небольшие крылья. Они были слишком маленькие, чтобы поднять мальчика в воздух, но само их присутствие наводило на некоторые мысли. Сомнений в том, что он является чем-то вроде дракона, больше не осталось.

Лонг не включал свет в комнате, даже не подумал об этом просто потому, что все и так прекрасно видел. Осознал он это только тогда, когда стал пытаться вернуться в нормальное состояние. Это у него получилось на удивление быстро, но Джейк все равно не ложился спать до самого утра, скорее из-за страха, что утром мама увидит его таким, чем из-за отсутствия желания.

А утром наступили весенние каникулы, которые изначально должны были предназначаться для катания на скейтборде, но теперь будут посвящены самоконтролю. После завтрака он как можно быстрее сбежал искать безлюдное место для своих тренировок. Единственное известное ему место — это Тоннель Свободы под Риверсайд-парком. Это не самое лучшее место для десятилетки, но пойти больше некуда.

Добирался мальчик до туда за час езды сначала на метро и потом на скейтборде. В первый раз ему повезло, так как тоннель был пуст от посторонних глаз. Забравшись подальше, Лонг начал свое самообучение. Он как и раньше мог дышать огнем и обращать руки в лапы, только теперь это приобрело более глобальный размах. Помимо прочего теперь от лап вплоть до плеча разрасталась чешуя, как и на ногах, огненный поток уже не казался таким безобидным, так как перестал быть тонкой струйкой пламени, превратившись в огнеметную атаку. Также стали появляться хвост и обостряться чувства.

Это произошло, когда Джейк просто захотел отрастить себе когти. Его пугали эти изменения, но времени на панику у него катастрофически не хватало. В некоторых фильмах и комиксах об оборотнях говорилось, что обращенные люди не могут себя контролировать из-за того, что просто не принимают своего внутреннего зверя и подавляют инстинкты. Но мальчик не чувствовал в себе еще одной неуправляемой сущности, наоборот, он ясно осознавал, что и эта драконья форма является неотделимой частью его. Пугающей, но естественной.

Поэтому, он вновь стал пытаться все вернуть на круги своя. В первую очередь не позволять своей второй натуре бесконтрольно проявляться, во-вторую, научиться управлять хвостом, который от переизбытка эмоций дико метался по земле. На протяжении всех каникул Лонгу приходилось вставать раньше всех в доме, чтобы скрывать свои ночные превращения, сбегать после завтрака в Тоннель Свободы и приходить к ужину, получая нагоняй от матери за то, что не пришел к обеду.

Мама и папа больше не волновались из-за его поведения, решив, видимо, что это просто период взросления и самоопределения. Джейк же продолжал лгать, что катается в окрестностях на скейтборде вплоть да Чайна-тауна. В один из дней, уже ближе к началу школьных будней, он действительно этим и занимался, а за день до окончания каникул они ездили в гости к его деду Лао Ши. Его пес Фу постоянно пялился на Лонга, от чего того часто передергивало.

У Лонга не получилось закончить до школы, от чего он стал очень напряженным на улице, постоянно боясь трансформироваться. Он думал, что ему уже впору начинать строить теории о глобальном заговоре и мировой слежке. Ему мерещилось, что люди на улице и в школе постоянно разглядывают его, что у него отрос хвост, или что он уже готов дыхнуть огнем. Напряжение не давало ему расслабиться ни на минуту, даже сон больше не был для него способом отдохнуть.

Иногда он просто смотрел на себя в зеркало. Раньше собственное отражение не волновало Джейка, но теперь оно не давало ему покоя. Ему казалось, словно все черты его лица выдают в нем не человека, а дракона. Словно уши слишком вытянутые, клыки длинные, скулы острые, а глаза животные. Словно он выглядит слишком диким для человека. И даже волосы у него отливали ненормальной зеленцой, от чего он становился похож на панка.

Но даже если превращения все еще оставались несколько неуправляемыми, то с контролем собственного тела проблем не возникло. Лонг уже мог управлять своим хвостом, как третьей рукой. И это вызывало в нем настоящий восторг. Пусть все это и давило на него, но когда он был далеко от дома и людей, то чувствовал в себе веселье, играясь со своими способностями. Потому, что Джейк был ребенком и мог получать от этого удовольствие.

Его чувства обострялись. Сначала только во время изменений, потом это стало постоянством. Привыкнуть к тому, что он слышит из своей комнаты, о чем разговаривают родители на первом этаже было несколько сложно, но не критично, тем более, что со временем он научился контролировать слуховые возможности. А еще теперь он мог увидеть мелкий шрифт в учительском ежедневнике из другой стороны класса. Заранее приготовленные тесты больше не были проблемой.

Насколько неуверенно чувствовал себя мальчик среди людей, настолько свободно он ощущал себя на скейтборде. Все время вне школы, дома и тренировок Лонг проводил на своей доске, катаясь по улицам Манхэттена и его паркам, забывая обо всем. В такие моменты он может, наконец, все тщательно обдумать.

Выпуск из младшей школы настал как-то незаметно. К этому времени Джейк уже не боялся плюнуть огнем в метро или проснуться с отросшим хвостом, поэтому, он мог насладиться этим. Лучших друзей у него не было, и знание того, что кого-то из бывших одноклассников мальчик больше не увидит, не отягощало. Единственное чего он хотел от средней школы, чтобы туда не ходил Брэдстер.

С летними каникулами начались и ежегодные поездки по многочисленным родственникам, и семейные походы в лес. Все бы ничего, но поездки эти всегда были утомительными, а сейчас и подавно могут довести его до нервного срыва. Ведь у тети Кэти ему предстоит жить в одной комнате не одному, а с братьями разного колена, возраста чуть старше Хейли. Малявки постоянно раздражают своими криками, а из ровесников там только кузен Грегори, методично размазывающий свои сопли по всем поверхностям.

Эта адская неделя проходила чертовски медленно. Многочисленные родственники так и норовили подергать за щечки и потрепать волосы, параллельно всунув в руки какую-нибудь мягкую игрушку, а Джейк благодарил Бога за то, что волосы в эти моменты не превращаются в иглы. Он старался держаться по возможности подальше от других детей, выбрав для своей компании младшую сестру, которой преимущественно читал книжки. Кажется, Хейли была довольна тем, что брат выбрал именно ее из всего разнообразия малышни.

— Джейк, ты не чувствовал себя необычно в последнее время?  
— Нет. С чего бы?

Мама и дедушка спрашивали его о самочувствии, проблемах, необычных ощущениях и всяких странностях, которые могли бы происходить с ним. Лонг чувствовал что-то неладное за этими вопросами, но умело врал, что все замечательно, в школе скучно, а жизнь размеренна. Врал так хорошо и убедительно, что дополнительных вопросов ни у кого не возникало.

Джейк не любил лгать, особенно родителям, но он не мог по-другому. Он никогда не учился этому и воспринимал этот сомнительный талант, как реакцию самозащиты мозга. Чтобы никто не заподозрил в нем этот талант, мальчик очевидно лгал в каких-нибудь бытовых ситуациях.

Семейные походы в лес всегда доставляли радость, поэтому Лонг ждал этой поездки даже несмотря на опасения раскрыться. Они традиционно проводили в лесу три дня и две ночи, живя в палатках и трапезничая у костра. Раньше Джейк ходил в лес только с отцом, так как Хейли была еще слишком маленькой, но теперь она едет с ними, как и мама. Мальчик с отцом ходили на рыбалку, играли в следопытов, рассказывали страшные истории и жарили пастилу. Только песни Джонатана больше не приносили удовольствия, вероятно, из-за улучшившегося слуха. Он также собирал хворост, помогал маме в готовке и брал сестру в лес искать ягоды.

Но после того, как все ежегодные традиции были исполнены, Лонг вернулся к своим основным занятиям: скейтборд, интернет и тренировки. Он чувствовал удивительную уверенность в себе, хотя лето и было довольно напряженным, поэтому решил проверить, на что он способен.

Первостепенно Джейк попробовал трансформировать свое тело настолько, насколько это возможно. Это мало чем отличалось от того спонтанного превращения перед весенними каникулами, только ноги уже почти не напоминали человеческие, да уши тоже покрылись чешуей. Он еще ни разу не делал этого с тех пор, поэтому старался тщательно прислушаться к ощущениям. Несколько раз он перекинулся из одного состояния в другое, чтобы процесс стал проходить быстрее и привычнее.

Потом Лонг уделил внимание крыльям. Раньше мальчик принципиально не трогал их, так как они казались слишком маленькими для чего бы то ни было, но вернуться к этой проблеме следовало. Размах крыльев был примерно в половину от его роста, что слишком мало для полноценного полета. Сначала никак не получалось махать ими в унисон, от чего Джейка вело то вправо, то влево, но когда он подключил к работе хвост в качестве руля и точки равновесия, все начало получаться. В воздухе удалось зависнуть лишь на секунд десять, а потом силы иссякли.

Мальчик уже знал, как работать с огнем, но все равно проверил еще раз. Он различал всего две атаки: огненный выстрел и огнеметная атака, ощущения от которых разительно отличались. При огнеметной атаке Лонг сразу выдыхает струю огня, длиной примерно в полметра. А при огненном выстреле он будто бы скапливает во рту заряд, сжимаемый давлением, а потом уже выплевывает. На использование выстрела нужно затратить какое-то время, но дальность полета около шести-семи метров.

У Джейка стало неплохо получаться использовать свои глаза, уши и нос. При желании он мог усилить свое зрение, но тогда он начинал видеть в красном спектре, либо задействовать тепловидение. Также получалось сделать более чувствительными обоняние и слух, но он предпочитал этого не делать в оживленном Манхэттене.

Под конец Лонг остался доволен тем, чего достиг, но не забывал, что сюрпризы случаются. Он был полностью готов к началу своего обучения в средней школе, которая должна была ему предоставить… что-то. Джейк и сам не знал чего ждет от этого, но оставался в некотором нетерпении. В этом году еще и Хейли отдают на обучение в пред-школу.

Как бы там ни было, а год начался. И последнее, что он загадал в начальной школе не сбылось — мальчик попал мало того, что в одну школу с Брэдом, так еще и в один класс с ним. Это, конечно, неприятное событие, но не настолько, ведь Джейк быстро влился в будни подростков. Он обзавелся сразу двумя друзьями по интересам — Трикси и Спадом, с которыми стал часто ходить в скейт-парк, постигать азы хип-хопа, репа и брейк-данса и просто развлекаться.

Лонга легко замечали как одногодки, так и некоторые старшеклассники, а все благодаря его скрытой харизме. Учиться он лучше не стал, но в этом уже не было ничего странного. Странным был лишь их новый учитель мистер Ротвуд, настоятельно требующий, чтобы его звали профессором. Он утверждал, что занимается исследованиями в области всего паранормального и магического. Джейк сделал вывод, что его новый учитель фрик, но решил приглядеть за ним, чтобы потом не пожалеть.

Школьная жизнь понеслась марафонным галопом, не давая шанса уследить за всем. Лонг проводил почти все свое время с новыми друзьями, все меньше времени уделяя своей проблеме, вспоминая о тренировках только по вечерам. Он понимал, что не должен отодвигать все в дальний угол, убеждая себя, что все будет хорошо, что контроль уже на достаточно высоком уровне, но продолжал безответственно сбегать.

Поэтому произошедшее через месяц от окончания зимних каникул не слишком потрясло, но знатно встряхнуло. В тот день Джейк чувствовал себя странно. С самого утра что-то не давало ему покоя, а в желудке будто бы тлел уголь. Он не мог сказать о своем самочувствии родителям и остаться дома, поэтому пошел в школу, оставаясь готовым к немедленным действиям.

Пик ощущений наступил посреди урока. Лонгу ничего не оставалось, кроме как отпроситься и стремительно помчаться в туалет. Едва он заперся в кабинке, как его руки охватило холодное синее пламя, обращающее те в лапы. Огонь совсем не собирался гаснуть самостоятельно, поэтому Джейку пришлось знатно поднапрячься, чтобы убрать это проявление своей драконьей сущности за три минуты и вернуться в класс. До конца учебы он сидел как на иголках, боясь, что не удержит контроль и факелом загорится на глазах у всех одноклассников.

А после рванул в свое убежище, едва успев попрощаться со Спадом и Трикси. Он не особо задумывался, что зимой в Тоннеле Свободы будет далеко не так комфортно, как летом и весной, но и выбора не было. Мальчик снова был напуган, считая, что это проявление его сущности было наиболее опасным.

Он чувствовал, что с каждой минутой внутренний очаг становится все труднее держать под контролем. Едва Джейк успел скрыться в глубине тоннеля, как синий огонь вновь охватил его. Бесконтрольное превращение, которое настойчиво не желало подавляться, заставляло возвращаться в то время в летнем лагере и призывало старую паранойю. Лонг пытался на протяжении нескольких часов, все сильнее преисполняясь отчаянием, но потом прекратил попытки, смирившись с этим. И пламя исчезло.

Тогда он смог, наконец, вздохнуть с облегчением. Мальчик сидел на холодной земле, совсем не ощущая зимней стужи, пытаясь принять маломальски-верное решение. В голове стоял рой мыслей, жужжащих надоедливыми пчелами и мешающих сосредоточиться, и при этом что-то настойчиво не давало ему покоя. А когда понял, то подорвался и стал скидывать с себя верхнюю одежду.

Стоя на морозе в футболке несколько минут, Джейк понял, что не трясется от холода, и даже кончики пальцев не покраснели. После этого у него сложилась мысль, что его драконьи способности к терморегуляции попросту пытались адаптироваться к человеческой сущности, а подавление мешало этому процессу, от чего это и заняло столько времени. Он чувствовал себя полностью выжатым, хотел провалиться в сон, но надо было отправляться домой.

Пришлось притвориться бодрым и преисполненным оптимизмом, чтобы избежать родительских вопросов. Лонг практически ничего не запомнил из разговоров за ужином, только то, что Хейли похвалили за хорошую успеваемость. С недавнего времени с сестрой стало сложнее, так как она начала вести себя пай девочкой, постоянно пытаясь привлечь внимание. Отчасти мальчик понимал ее желание выделиться, но не принимал ее появившихся стремлений задеть его самого.

Джейк снова начал вставать раньше всех в доме, боясь проснуться объятым пламенем, но этого не происходило, от чего нервы натягивались только сильнее. Он снова вернулся к своим старым тренировкам по контролю, проводя меньше времени с друзьями и за только выправившейся учебой. Оказалось, что его хвост имеет свойство удлиняться, что вело к выводу о том, что в хвосте нет костей, и он состоит из одних мышц. Лонг пытался экспериментировать со своим телом, ставя себе нелепые задания. Так он научился доставать хвостом предметы с другого конца комнаты, писать языком и с помощью когтей вырезать из деревянных брусков фигурки.

Мальчик не испытывал особой радости от поездок к дедушке. Нет, ничего такого, он всем сердцем любил и уважал Лао Ши, просто в магазине у него витала мистическая атмосфера, собака казалась странной, а сам китаец был преисполнен какой-то загадочной мудрости. Иногда Джейка отправляли на помощь деду, где он боялся повести себя не так, как следует. Просто ему всегда казалось, что в этом месте очень небезопасно.

Иногда, когда Лао Ши вместе с Фу куда-то отлучался, бывало и на целый день, у Лонга появлялась возможность покопаться в залежах вещей. Когда собака оставалась, он не рисковал. В горах антиквариата могли найтись как довольно странные вещи, типа колб с пахучими жидкостями и волосами, так и интересные книги, большинство из которых описывали магию и всякого рода сказочных созданий.

Так изучать мифологию было намного интереснее, чем на уроках крикливого профессора Ротвуда, постоянно причитающего о том, как несправедливо его выгнали из университета. Мальчик даже завел тетрадь, выписывая туда все самое интересное. Кое-где даже указывались места в Нью-Йорке, где, по убеждению книги, проходили те или иные магические мероприятия. Джейк сохранил их для себя, чтобы в дальнейшем обходить десятой дорогой.

Вскоре он оправился от потрясения и вернулся к нормальной жизни, но больше не забывая о рисках. Школьная жизнь вновь закрутила стремительным водоворотом, что Лонг даже опомниться не успел, когда наступили весенние каникулы. А это время он посвятил в основном развлечениям с Трикси и Спадом и наверстыванию упущенного материала в ходе панической атаки.

Время шло, все менялось. И Джейк уже не мог представить свою жизнь без своей второй сущности. Он забыл, каково без супер-зрения, острых когтей или хвоста. Тот детский страх постепенно уходил, оставляя робкую уверенность, что все будет гладко. Мальчик привык, что температура воздуха всегда подходящая, что глубоко внутри тлеет уголь, а в руках необъяснимая сила.

— Ты в порядке, чувак. Это выглядит болезненно.  
— Не волнуйся. Скоро пройдет.

Он никогда не задумывался, когда после падения со скейтборда или разборок с Брэдом у него оставались ссадины и синяки. Раны появлялись, как и у всех, а потом незаметно исчезали. Но Трикси заметила, что это происходит слишком быстро и удивилась, а Спад выдвинул теорию, что Лонг, словно росомаха, бессмертен. Джейк посмеялся и ответил, что так было всегда и ничего особого в этом нет, но приписал эту заслугу драконьей стороне.

Вновь началось лето, вместе с ним пришли и ежегодные традиции. Когда они поехали к тете Кэти снова, мальчик заметил, что его, отца и Хейли словно отгораживают от остальной семьи. Им с Хейли в этот раз даже выделили отдельную комнату, а такого раньше не происходило. Мама и дедушка частенько стали находить для них странные занятия и отвлекать внимание от каких-то вещей. Конечно, это было странно, но он решил не задавать вопросов и, как и отец, вестись на «традиции».

Естественно, что Джейк имел знания о китайских традициях, в отличии от Джонатана, знающего об это весьма поверхностно и полагающегося в этом вопросе на Сьюзан. Лонг всегда имел возможность заглянуть в интернет и отыскать все, что нужно. Он осведомлялся об этом только для того, чтобы для начала лучше понять свои корни, а потом, чтобы дедушка не мог использовать отмазку с традициями, чтобы использовать что-то в свою пользу.

Ему снова задавали странные вопросы, от чего подозрения мальчика на счет какой-то тайны усилились. Очень хотелось напереть на маму, чтобы она ему все объяснила, но он терпеливо врал, что все по-прежнему. Джейк хотел, чтобы ему сказали правду просто так, как если бы решили, что он готов к ней. Он был готов. Но сказать ему были не готовы.

Поездка с отцом в лес в этом году выдалась… другой. Лонг отчего-то испытывал нерациональное смущение от действий своего отца. Его излишняя экспрессивность заставляла чувствовать неловкость. Мальчик не знал, с чем это связано, но ему очень хотелось, чтобы Джонатан вел себя сдержанней.

Потом началось время свободы с Трикси и Спадом. Рампы в скейтпарке стали выше, трюки зрелищнее, а падения болезненней. Они катались по городу, играли в видеоигры, ходили в кино и в парки аттракционов. Это было время их веселья и свободы, особенно когда они оставались дома у Картер и всю ночь напролет смотрели ужастики.

Перед началом учебного года Джейк снова устроил себе проверку. В большей степени его способности продолжали совершенствоваться, но ничего нового не проявилось. Его огонь стал достаточно горячим, чтобы расплавить кусок железа, вместе с этим увеличилась еще и дальность атак. Случайно выяснилось, что участки покрытые чешуей могут с легкостью выдержать высокую температуру. Особое внимание Лонг уделил своим крыльям, которые обрели размах в три метра.

Началась школа, а с ней пришла и новая проблема. Джейк неожиданно понял, что ему очень хочется давать волю своим силам. В любую свободную минуту ему приходилось проявлять свою вторую натуру, чтобы она не проявилась сама в неудобный момент. Просыпаться утром в обнимку с хвостом или намыливать утром в душе еще и крылья постепенно стало привычным делом. Пришлось даже начать носить джинсы, чтобы прятать неожиданно проросшую чешую.

Но если не считать этого, то год в целом прошел спокойно. Праздники постепенно прошли один за одним, учеба тянула себя за собой, иногда вгоняя в уныние. Его оценки, наконец, выправились, что позволило начать получать больше денег на карманные расходы. Мальчик все сильнее вливался в подростковую жизнь вместе со своими лучшими друзьями.

— Можно я возьму твой дневник, чтобы показать его в классе?  
— Нет, Хейли! Зачем ты разворотила мою комнату?

С тех пор, как Хейли пошла в первый класс, она стала вести себя слишком раздражающе. «Маленький ангел» частенько своим правильным поведением мешала планам Джейка. Особенно выводило из себя то, что она постоянно влезала в его комнату и рылась в личных вещах. Пришлось постараться, чтобы родители обратили на это внимание и сделали выговор сестре, а заодно и установили на его дверь новый замок. Лонг был совсем неуверен, что он продержится долго, поэтому решил спрятать ту тетрадь с записями в своем портфеле, сделав там второе дно. Прятать ему больше нечего.

С началом лета все началось по новой. Эта монотонность заставляла парня кусать локти от безысходности. В этом году Хэйли было позволено остаться в обществе козявок, но его и отца всячески старались отвлечь от всевозможных родственников, что начинало выводить из себя. Джейк не хотел лезть не в свое дело, но его изрядно бесили эти попытки матери и деда отвлечь его от чего-то, поэтому он просто сбегал из дома бродить по пляжу.

Поездка с семьей в поход тоже не смогла удовлетворить Лонга. Новые подростковые взгляды заставляли его считать, что его отец — позорище. В детстве это всегда было весело: петь глупые песни, смотреть, как папа делает глупые вещи и просто проводить время в кругу семьи. Нет, он любил свою семью, очень сильно, но мириться с этими глупостями и тайнами становилось все труднее и труднее. Парень начинал осознавать, что непроизвольно отдаляется от семьи: от надоедливой Хейли, что-то скрывающей мамы, недалекого отца и странного деда, но ничего поделать не мог.

Джейк стал всячески избегать возвращения домой, ссылаясь на дела с Трикси и Спадом. Напряжение становилось все более невыносимым, ему было плохо от того, что происходило с ними всеми. Все это просто не могло быть частью его счастливой семьи. Он хотел открыться родителям, рассказать о своей проблеме, но не раньше, чем Сьюзан откроет свой секрет. Она — его мама, и Лонг просто хочет, чтобы она наконец поняла, как это важно для всех них.

В этом году он решил довести свое превращение до логического завершения. Он взял с собой дополнительный комплект одежды, так как не знал как будет проходить полное превращение, а стоять в тоннеле голым ему бы не хотелось. Обычно ему хватало стянутых кроссовок с носками и куртки, иногда футболки, а теперь Джейк был готов пожертвовать своими шортами для великого дела.

В один из таких дней он начал. Парень нервничал. Пусть он и готовился морально к этому несколько дней, но в голову закрадывались некоторые опасения. Вдруг он перестанет осознавать себя и полетит бомбить город, а после будет убит силами самообороны? Вдруг уйдет в лес, и его никогда не найдут? Вдруг у него не получится обернуться обратно и придется прожить дикую жизнь?

Постаравшись откинуть все ненужные мысли, Джейк начал превращаться. Он закрыл глаза, но чувствовал привычное уже изменение. Сначала появляется чешуя, стягивающая кожу, потом отрастают когти, проявляются хвост и крылья, проклевываются рога, а в груди разгорается теплый очаг. И лишь незнакомое доселе чувство роста не дает покоя.

Когда Лонг открыл свои глаза, то это место стало казаться ему каким-то мелким. Он взглянул на свое тело, уже определенно нечеловеческое и немного пошатнулся. Не получалось точно сказать, каков он был в высоту, стоя на задних лапах, но точно больше четырех метров. В свои двенадцать Джейк был коротышкой, всего сто сорок сантиметров, поэтому от чувства гигантизма ему было не по себе.

Понадобилось больше часа, чтобы у него начало получаться передвигаться на всех четырех конечностях, при этом контролируя движения хвоста. В человеческом обличии это было намного проще. Парень предположил, что его драконье обличие будет расти вместе с человеческим, поэтому, вполне возможно, он еще вырастет метров до семи. Его крылья были пока малы и непригодны для полета, но в размахе составляли уже метров шесть.

Джейк считал свое второе обличие… крутым. Однозначно крутым. Большой дракон в красной стальной чешуе с желтыми щитками на груди, опасные и мощные лапы с бритвенными и твердыми, словно камень, когтями, белые острые клыки. Длинная хищная морда, опасные золотые глаза, из черепа, словно корона, растут тонкие длинные рога, а от макушки до кончика хвоста пробиваются темно-зеленые, почти черные зубцы. Мускулистые хвост и лапы, он был готов бежать целые сутки, перепончатые крылья, на каждом по большому когтю, готовому удержать его на скалах.

Но он слишком большой. Когда крылья достаточно вырастут, то Лонг начнет учиться летать. Даже если его не заметят в ходе обучения, то пролетающая над городом красная махина определенно привлечет внимание горожан. Тогда он предположил, что у него просто должно иметься средство, способное защитить его от нежелательных взглядов, скрыть от человеческого мира. На ум приходили только хамелеоны.

Кстати, оказалось, что когда он меняет обличие, его одежда исчезает, а когда возвращается в человеческое обличие, она появляется вновь. Джейк еще не разобрался в природе этого явления, но предположил, что все дело в синем огне и поставил на этом точку, решив не заморачиваться.

Сначала у него, вообще, ничего не получалось. Первые несколько недель прошли бесплодно, а ведь ему еще надо встречаться со своими друзьями, а не то они начнут задавать лишние вопросы. Когда уже начался новый учебный год, у парня, наконец, впервые получилось изменить цвет чешуи. Он лишь сделал ее несколько темнее, но это стало для него огромным шагом.

С нового учебного года в семье снова начались какие-то странности, да и не только. У них в доме постоянно срабатывала пожарная сигнализация. Лонг даже начал думать, что стал ненароком выдыхать огонь, но нет, этого не происходило. Что-то было с Хейли, он чувствовал от нее запах гари. Иногда мама неожиданно куда-то уводила сестру или заставляла его самого смотреть в другую сторону.

— Что происходит, Джейк? От чего ты так ведешь себя?  
— Ты не понимаешь! Ты даже не пытаешься!

Это раздражало все сильнее и вскоре переросло в натуральную злость. Джейк не мог заставить себя смягчиться, постоянно чувствуя себя лишним в собственной семье. Подростковый возраст делал его агрессивным, что зачастую вело к наказаниям и еще большему ухудшению положения. Отец не понимал, что он находится в таком же положении, от чего тоже стал относиться к группе раздражителей. Сьюзан пыталась поговорить с сыном и понять, что же пошло не так, но ничего не добилась. Она так и не поняла, что хотят от нее только правды.

Парень пытался быть мягче с сестрой, но получалось все хуже. Скорее всего, Хейли уже смогла понять, чего ждет ее брат, но по какой-то причине сказать не могла. Может, дедушка и мама запретили ей. Но держать себя все равно было трудно, так как девочка продолжала влезать в дела Джейка. Неприятных ощущений добавлял еще и укоризненный взгляд Лао Ши.

Единственное, что стало отдушиной для него в это время — его друзья. Пусть Трикси и Спад не знали, что происходит в его семье, но они умели понять и поддержать в трудную минуту. Они знали, когда Лонгу требуется одиночество, а когда нужна компания, когда лучше отправиться в скейтпарк, а когда покорять игровые автоматы. О своем секрете Джейку хотелось рассказать больше друзьям, а не семье, но это было рискованно. Он продолжал молчать.

В школе профессор Ротвуд продолжал выдвигать свои безумные теории о всяких магических созданиях. И пусть парень верит в это, так как сам является живым доказательством их существования, но он считал эти исследования чушью. Хотя эти уроки не доставляли проблем, в отличии от учителя, готового оставить даже мало-мальски провинившегося после уроков.

Год начался крайне плохо, от чего парню постоянно было тошно, даже когда он находился на пике веселья. Впервые его день рождения прошел не в кругу родни, а в кругу друзей. Все чаще он стал оставаться на ночь у Трикси или Спада, лишь бы не возвращаться в родной дом, где его ждут обман и непонимание. Это состояние крайне неблаготворно влияло на его оценки.

Джейк очень много думал над сложившейся ситуацией, когда бессонными ночами в своей надежно запертой комнате когтистыми лапами гладил свой хвост. Иногда он даже позволял себе слезы, не в силах держать все в себе. Всего было слишком много для его детских плеч. Эти прятки и секреты изводили его все сильнее, держаться становилось все труднее. Ему нужна была отдушина, ему нужно было рассказать о своей проблеме хоть кому-то.

Наступила депрессия, которую нужно было держать под контролем не менее тщательно, чем свою вторую сущность. Лонг больше не мог быть уверен в том, что все сделанное им — правильно. Нужно ли было скрывать это? Может быть, стоило рассказать обо всем родителям или, хотя бы, друзьям? Он начинал винить себя в том, что происходит, забывая, что никогда не стремился к чему-то подобному, и все это лишь чистая случайность.

Весной парень уже смог полностью подчинить себе способность к маскировке. Тело меняло окраску мгновенно, позволяя сливаться с окружающей средой и становиться практически невидимым. Тогда подросток впервые попробовал вылезти из тоннеля в своем втором обличии. Это были необыкновенные ощущения, когда чувствуешь под ногами не каменистую насыпь, а свежую травку и обдувающий чешую прохладный ветерок.

Забывшись в этом трепетном восторге, Джейк опоздал домой и получил выговор, но впервые за долгое время его это совсем не волновало. Он чувствовал себя так хорошо и свободно, депрессия отступила, будто ее и не было вовсе. Лонг думал лишь о том, что теперь он мог начать учиться летать, тем более, что его крылья уже составляли в размахе девять метров, при длине тела без хвоста пять с половиной метра.

До лета научиться летать так и не получилось. Даже если и получалось махать крыльями в унисон и рулить хвостом на земле, но стоило только оторваться от земли, как чувство равновесия мгновенно пропадало. Парень много раз падал, перекапывая при этом своей мордой землю. Он наделал очень много шума в парке, что пришлось даже ненадолго прекратить ходить в свое убежище.

В этом году ежегодная поездка на встречу со всей семьей для Джейка отменялась, от чего тот был готов плясать прямо на столе. Но зато он с отцом поехал в ежегодный поход раньше, что могло означать лишь одно — традиционные пытки для подростка закончатся раньше, и он сможет вернуться к своим делам немного раньше. Зато вот Хейли не повезло — ее, все-таки, забирают в эту семейную обитель безумия.

Самым неприятным моментом за все лето стали неожиданные вопросы друзей, чем же он занимается, когда не сидит дома или у деда и не тусуется с ними. Лонг не знал, что должен ответить на этот вопрос. Он хотел сказать, но страх был сильнее. Поэтому, он мог лишь попросить их не говорить родителям и самим не думать над этим много. Трикси и Спад поняли, что их другу нужна была поддержка, так что больше не задавали вопросов, но гадать явно не перестали.

Тем не менее, тренировки в полетах продолжались. Джейк все еще не мог подняться слишком высоко, но и не падал больше мордой вниз. Зато было обнаружено очередное открытие — он переставал отбрасывать тень, когда отрывался от земли. Подросток не знал, как можно это объяснить, но, как и в случае исчезновения одежды, он решил не заострять на данном аспекте внимания.

В какой-то момент Лонг понял, что его перестало волновать то, что происходит в семье. Его больше не трогали попытки мамы что-то скрыть, глупые выходки отца, всеобъемлющее желание Хейли влезть куда не просят, и странная манера разговоров деда. Все это, вдруг, перестало касаться его или как-то влиять. Это было просто… смирение. Верно, смирение с тем, что изменить что-то он просто не в силах.

Парень перестал злиться без причины и отношения в семье стали налаживаться. Он вновь стал помогать Лао Ши в его магазине, откликаться на просьбы сестры, некоторые шутки Джонатана вновь стали смешить, а забота Сьюзан и ее безуспешные попытки понять перестали раздражать. Джейк устал ждать правды, поэтому просто решил, что она ему больше не нужна. Он и так знал, что ему скажут, а подробности стали слишком бесполезны, ведь он сам научился управлять собой.

Незадолго до своего четырнадцатого дня рождения Лонг решился на первый серьезный полет. Он сбежал на всю ночь, не заботясь о возможном наказании. Ему просто хотелось, наконец, узнать, какого это — летать. В тот момент никто бы не смог остановить его.

И тогда, когда Джейк стоял в своем драконьем обличии, скрытый от чужих глаз, в парке, готовый расправить крылья, его сердце билось бешено и безумно. Он медленно расправил свои огромные крылья и одним сильным взмахом оторвался от земли, все набирая и набирая высоту, будто боясь передумать. А когда остановился, под ним раскинулся сказочный пейзаж бескрайнего Нью-Йорка. От переполнявшего его восторга становилось трудно дышать.

Он бездумно парил над городом, то пробиваясь сквозь облака, то повинуясь потокам ветра, то начиная легко противостоять им. Лонг спускался к воде, рассекая волны хвостом и трогая синюю гладь кончиками крыльев. И всю ночь это безумие не отпускало его, не позволяя даже задуматься о том, чтобы спустится на землю. И лишь когда настало время рассвета, дракон опомнился и поспешил вернуться домой.

Каким-то чудом ему удалось вернуться домой до того, как кто-то мог заметить его отсутствие. Но пережитое никак не давало ему покой. Джейк не завтракал, боясь показаться семье в своей ненормальной эйфории. В школе мысли постоянно возвращали его к полету, к этим незабываемым ощущениям, что друзьям постоянно приходилось трясти его и возвращать в реальный мир.

Сбегать из дома по ночам и отсыпаться на переменах и уроках стало нормой. Подросток просто не мог остановиться, прекратить. Полеты превратились для него в зависимость. Он мог только банально сравнивать себя с наркоманом, жаждущим лишь новой дозы героина. И как бы глупо все это не звучало, но уже ничто не сможет дать ему тех же ощущений, какие давали облака в лапах и свободное падение.

Дом, человеческое обличие стали для него цепями, не дающими просто взлететь и больше никогда не спускаться. Эти мысли роились в голове, мешая трезво мыслить. А когда Джейк понял, о чем думает, то испугался. Он совсем не хотел сбегать из дома и забывать свое человеческое. Не смотря ни на что, он любил свою семью и друзей и никогда бы не променял их на небо.

Побеги из дома прекратились, тем более, что его все-таки один раз поймали, после чего установили на окно и дверь сигнализацию. Лонг решил, что раз теперь ему больше не нужно тратить время на свою вторую форму, то можно заняться и школой. Постепенно растраченное влияние среди сверстников восстановилось, друзья перестали бросать взволнованные взгляды, а оценки медленно поползли вверх. Тем более, что это его последний год в средней школе.

И стоило только вернуться к жизни нормального подростка, как парню выдалась возможность почувствовать вкус любви. Ну, или обычной для его возраста влюбленности. Роуз казалось идеалом: голубые глаза, золотые волосы, осиная талия и миловидное лицо. Да и характер замечательный. Конечно, Джейк стал уделять ей ненавязчивые знаки внимания, заводя непринужденные разговоры и предлагаю всяческую помощь. Этим он разительно отличался от Брэда.

С того самого момента, как Джейк вернул себе ясность мыслей, он стал понимать, что этот год будет длинным. Что-то творилось с Хейли. Она стала приходить домой поздно, ссылаясь на музыкальный кружок, что подтверждала мама, но подросток от чего-то чувствовал, что это ложь. Может от того, что он и сам прирожденный лжец. Оценки сестры стали ухудшаться, она была какой-то изнеможенной, словно каждый день ее заставляют бежать марафон.

Хейли перестала постоянно лезть не в свое дело, не от нежелания, а от усталости и нехватки времени. Джейк искренне хотел чем-то помочь ей, но не знал чем. Лишь иногда, когда ей становилось слишком плохо, он предлагал девочке помощь с домашним заданием. Пусть у него самого оценки не отличные, но с младшей школой он мог справиться без проблем.

Но одновременно с тем, как Лонг хотел чем-либо помочь Хейли, он при этом очень не хотел влезать в жерло этого вулкана. Нет, он продолжал ждать, когда хоть кто-то расскажет ему о том, что происходит в семье, пусть это уже и неважно, но не хотел расхлебывать эти сомнительные дела. Джейк лишь узнал, что его сестра ходит не в музыкальный кружок, а к деду в магазин, но решил не вязнуть в этом сильнее.

Что-то не так стало с мистером Ротвудом. Слишком активно стал он пропагандировать свои исследования, даже заявил, что видел настоящего дракона. Вот это очень заинтересовало парня, так как в груди начало зреть опасение, что его маскировка несовершенна и кто-то мог видеть его. Но этот страх мгновенно развеялся, когда Ротвуд раздал им смазанные фото того самого дракона. Это было что-то розовое и маленькое, особенно по сравнению с габаритами его второй сущности.

Джейк уже привык, что все вокруг него что-то скрывают, за исключением Трикси и Спада, разумеется, поэтому не удивился, когда понял, что какой-то плохой секрет есть и у Роуз. Она сбегала со свиданий, часто сбегала, иногда даже ничего не объясняя. Он не мог сердиться, возможно что-то важное происходит в жизни девушки, но и вытерпеть еще больше секретов он не мог. Поэтому он сказал ей, что если она пожелает провести с ним время, то всегда может подойти к нему, но полноценных свиданий лучше больше не устраивать. Роуз согласилась.

Иногда Лонг все-таки сбегал из дома после того, как пресловутую сигнализацию сняли с его окна. Паря над городом, он мог увидеть то, чего никогда не замечал ранее. Оказывается, единороги существуют, их можно увидеть в центральном парке. Горгульи, сидящие на высотках, живые, они не замечают его, но парень видел, как одна из этих каменюк съела голубя. Ха! А на пропускном пункте на мосту работает настоящая русалка, он видел, как после своей рабочей смены она спрыгивает в воду.

Тем не менее все было не так плохо. Жизнь продолжалась, а зацикливаться на чем-то одном, когда тебя погребает под ворохом проблем, просто не было смысла. Но даже не влезая во все это самостоятельно, проблемы привыкли находить его сами. Именно поэтому неожиданные попытки Хейли расстроить его редкие свидания с Роуз, да и, вообще, разорвать любые отношения с ней, были восприняты весьма болезненно.

Что это, нежданная сестринская ревность? Не похоже. Джейк хоть и не был с сестрой болезненно близок, но и не исключал ту из своей жизни, поэтому был уверен наверняка, что что-то не так. Не только с младшей сестрой, но и его девушкой. В его жизни, кажется, никогда ничего не происходило просто так. Пришлось начать присматриваться. К им обеим.

Однажды Лонгу удалось незаметно проследить за Роуз. Это было весьма странное, но неприятное открытие. Девушка оказалась неким охотником за магическими созданиями, что весьма плохо, так как сам себя он позиционирует драконом. А особенно болезненно были восприняты ее разговоры с, видимо, мастером о том, как замечательно было бы растянуть его чешуйчатую шкуру на стене.

Все, что оставалось парню, так это продолжать ждать. Когда хоть кто-то что-то расскажет ему, ведь жить так ему однозначно не нравилось. Тем более, что однажды Джейк все-таки увидел, как руки его сестры превращаются в розовые лапки для нарезки салата.

С тех пор, как все это открылось, Лонг стал оправданно нервным, так он решил сократить любое время в компании семьи или Роуз, сведя все к Трикси и Спаду. Отличным поводом для этого послужил надвигающийся чемпионат по скейтбордингу. Тренировки, тренировки, тренировки, только бы отвлечься от осточертевших проблем. Победа в соревновании здорово подняла ему настроение.

Потом в школу перевелся еще один ученик, с которым у подростка сложились неплохие сопернические отношения. Они с Найджелом долго бились за место президента школы, британец даже не самым честным путем, но в итоге победили Трикси и Спад, так как они сами слишком увлеклись дракой, в ходе которой Джейк узнал, что его новый одноклассник является настоящим магом.

Разумеется, Лонг пообещал не трепаться об этом направо и налево, выменяв это на клятву от Найджела, что тот не будет впредь использовать магию против обычных людей, не способных противопоставить магии хоть что-то. Хотелось, правда, добавить, что к нему самому эта сделка не относится, но он сдержался. После этого Трал стал понемногу вливаться в компанию парня.

— Извини, Джейк. К сожалению, я ничем не могу помочь тебе.  
— Вы уверены? Нет ничего? Ни адреса, ни телефона, ни имен?

И вот, когда все потрясения были переварены и даже приняты, случилось совершенно неожиданное. Роуз забрала документы из школы и бесследно исчезла. Даже не попрощалась. Джейк был в растерянности, из прострации его вытащить было практически нереально. Хейли смотрела так виновато, прятала глаза, он сразу понял, что сестра причастна к этому, но ничего не сказал. Девушка не сбежала бы из школы просто так, из-за пустяка или неосторожного детского словца, разве что дала бы пощечину и объявила о расставании.

Было плохо, он пытался найти ее, но ничего не выходило. В какой момент он так безвозвратно влюбился, что стал готов следовать за ней хоть на край света? А ведь прошла лишь пара месяцев. Даже весна еще не наступила. Киснуть нельзя, следует лишь продолжать жить, надеясь на лучшее. Нужно ждать, когда все придет в норму.

Лонгу было тяжело, но нельзя было показывать этой слабости. Не только, чтобы окружающие не лезли со своими советами и утешениями, а еще и для того, чтобы его маленькой сестренке стало хоть немного легче. Что бы там в ее жизни не произошло, но смотреть на девочку становилось просто больно. Ее успеваемость упала так низко, как никогда раньше, а изнеможенный вид давал весомый повод для размышлений о здоровье Хейли.

Поэтому, после рождества Джейк уговорил родителей разрешить ему, сестре и друзьям поехать на фестиваль комиксов в Лос-Анджелес. В качестве сопровождающего к ним приставили дедушку, но парень просто горел изнутри желанием не отпускать от себя Хейли ни на минуту, чтобы она, наконец, развлеклась, а не утопала в каких-то непонятных проблемах, к которым, определенно, причастен Лао Ши. Не зря же она ходит к нему в магазин каждый день после школы.

Подросток честно выполнял обещание, данное самому себе, не позволять забирать сестру для непонятных целей. Девочке очень понравились и шоу, и игровые автоматы, и многочисленные стенды, в то время, как дедушка то пытался выцепить свою внучку из загребущих лап брата, то сам исчезал на некоторое время. Джейк, разумеется, и сам сумел вволю развлечься вместе с Трикси и Спадом, которые наперебой таскали его с сестрой от игрового автомата к стенду и наоборот.

После поездки всем стало немного легче. Парень перестал так остро реагировать на напоминания о Роуз, Хейли перестала избегать общения с братом и стала выглядеть посвежее, Картер перестала переживать за эмоциональную стабильность одного из двух своих лучших друзей, а Спадински смог, в конечном итоге, получить свое несметное сокровище в лице кучи подарочных пакетов.

Снова школа, снова Ротвуд. Ему от чего-то постоянно хотелось задеть Лонга на ровном месте. Оставаться после уроков на дополнительные лекции по мифологии было, конечно, неприятно, но зато познавательно. Не в плане самой мифологии, а в плане познания тонкой натуры профессора. Тот много трепался о себе, а Джейк лишь подбирал правильные и ненавязчивые фразы, способные хоть чуть-чуть задобрить учителя. С каждым разом разговаривать с ним становилось все проще.

Он действительно увлекался мифологией, о чем однажды проболтался, но сразу же поправился, что это не настолько серьезно, как у Ротвуда. Проводить ленивые дискуссии с этим типом оказалось… на удивление интересно. Профессор был всерьез убежден, что люди должны узнать о магических тварях, а Джейк мог лишь спрашивать, так ли это нужно. Он пытался склонить фриковатого мужчину к мысли, что открывать тайны иного мира, если таков существует — глупо. Люди слишком привыкли к устоявшемуся ходу вещей, и разрушать это спокойствие было бы слишком жестоко. Кажется, начало получаться.

Шло время, приближался момент выпуска из средней школы. Лонг успел пережить неожиданную пропажу Роуз, он думал над тем, кому предложить быть его парой. Он все сильнее склонялся к тому, чтобы пригласить Данику, но позже узнал, что ее, к сожалению, уже позвал Брэд. Шла какая-то странная борьба между Спадом и Найджелом за внимание Стейси, той еще стервы, как считал Джейк.

Он так и не придумал, с кем хотел бы пойти, решив, что и одному ему неплохо. Кутерьма продолжалась. Неожиданно объявилась его пропавшая девушка. Она пришла в школу в последний день, когда уже состоялось вручение аттестатов, когда парень торжественно пожал руку профессору Ротвуду, когда все выпускники под аплодисменты подкинули в воздух академические шапочки, когда торжество уже собралось перетечь в запланированный бал. Роуз ждала, смотрела, а потом ошарашила его своим появлением и попросила о разговоре. Пришлось согласиться.

— Мне так жаль…  
— Где ты была?

Девушка говорила много, много оправдывалась: что какой-то мастер неожиданно забрал ее в закрытую академию из-за какого-то неясного проступка, что уйти оттуда она не могла, а телефон у нее забрали. Роуз просила прощения, говорила, что не хотела бросать его, что не успела попрощаться. В глазах ее было столько боли, вины и раскаяния, что они не умещались в ее небесных омутах и вытекали хрустальными слезами. Она бросала на него беспомощные взгляды, боясь заглянуть в глаза, не задерживаясь на лице, обнимала себя за плечи.

А Джейк мог только смотреть. Он не утешал ее, не смог сказать ей даже одного чертового слова, они застревали в горле и впивались ножами, осколками, настолько жестокими они бы были, если бы вырвались. Парень не мог видеть себя со стороны, но знал насколько страшен сейчас для Роуз, какой ужас наводит на нее его непроницаемое, полностью безэмоциональное лицо. Внутри него пылала ярость, не человеческая, а драконья.

Этот гнев не был направлен на девушку, на ее полуправду, на ее извинения, на всю эту глупую ситуацию с ее исчезновением. Нет. Он злился на мир, на обстоятельства, на судьбу, рок, случай… На все, до чего его руки или лапы никогда не дотянуться, на все, что можно проклинать без всякой отдачи.

Как он устал. Это так и будет продолжаться? Лонг думал об этом от силы секунды три, а потом заключил Роуз в крепкие объятия предательски дрожащими руками. Это послужило стартом для начала ее истерики. Он никогда не забудет, как отчаянно она цеплялась за его мантию, как громогласны были ее тихие всхлипы в пустой каморке для швабр, где они и находились. И в голову намертво врезалась одна мысль — ей довелось пережить что-то страшное и болезненное.

Когда девушка почти полностью успокоилась, Джейк впервые подал голос сам. Он сказал, что не винит ее и, если это облегчит ее муки, давно простил, и добавил, что ему нужно время чтобы обдумать все это. А потом оставил ее, быстрым шагом направляясь домой, полностью забыв обо всем, что происходило до этого. Шум улиц грубо отдавался в голове.

Дома было пусто, ведь свою семью он оставил все там же, в школе. Сбросив с себя красную мантию, подросток стал спешно собирать вещи в свой самый большой рюкзак. Пара футболок, шорты, вторые джинсы, скопленные за годы деньги, какие-то мелочи, потрепанная тетрадка с записями, документы и второй телефон, который собрал Спад специально, чтобы держать связь в крайнем случае. Свой мобильник он бросил на кровать.

«Не переживайте за меня. Я вернусь к концу лета. Мне надо над кое-чем подумать. Извините».

Джейк написал записку и оставил ее на журнальном столике в гостиной, придавленной какой-то статуэткой. Он не помнил, что конкретно написал в ней, адреналин бил в голову, но что-то о том, что просит семью не паниковать, что обязательно вернется к концу лета. Схватил свой скейтборд и рванул в Риверсайд-парк, чтобы там обратиться в дракона и улететь туда, куда глаза глядят.

Остановился он только тогда, когда оказался в лесах Миссури. С этого началось его путешествие длинной в два месяца. Он таскался от штата к штату, от города к городу, увидел Канаду, Британию и Китай. Где-то он задерживался надолго, откуда-то предпочитал спасаться бегством. Большую часть времени Лонг проводил в облике дракона. Это стало его спасением, это был его способ справиться со стрессом.

Через две недели от своего побега, когда буря в голове стихла, оставив после себя разруху и пугающе тихий штиль, он решился позвонить Трикси. Подруга была просто в ярости из-за его поступка, выплеснув на него все свое негодование продолжительной и громкой тирадой, длинной в пятнадцать минут. Лонг мог только слушать все это и медленно осознавать, что он все-таки натворил. Но, тем не менее, отступать не собирался.

— Ты идиот, Джейк. Я так волновалась.  
— Я знаю. Мне стыдно за это.

Когда же Картер успокоилась, они смогли нормально поговорить. Джейк рассказал ей о встрече с Роуз и частично приоткрыл завесу над своим не лучшим положением в семье. Отчего-то ему стало стыдно за то, что он ничего не рассказал друзьям о своих драконьих силах, поэтому решил, что сделает это, как только вернется из путешествия.

Парень попросил подругу ничего не говорить родителям об этом разговоре и немного подождать прежде, чем он вернется домой. Трикси повздыхала, вставила несколько едких комментариев, но потом пожелала удачи и передала привет от Спада. Иногда они перезванивались после этого.

Почти все время на протяжении этого путешествия подросток прибывал в полете, смотря на мир с высоты облаков и ночуя в чащах лесов. У него оказалось просто невероятное чувство направления, он всегда знал куда лететь. Иногда это приводило его в совершенно неожиданное место, где обитали волшебные существа, нуждающиеся в помощи, типа избавления от монстра. Лонг старался помогать по мере возможности, но предпочитал не маячить перед их глазами.

Где-то в середине лета случилось очередное непредвиденное событие. Все началось с парочки прыщиков, которым Джейк не придал большего значения, чем порча его лица. Но потом все его тело пошло этими ужасными волдырями, вызывающими ужасный зуд, а следом отразилось на втором облике. Некоторое время он находился в состоянии нелепой паники, но вскоре пришло осознание, что он попросту собирается сбросить кожу.

Смотреть на свою собственную шкуру было неимоверно странно, но он не решился бросать ее где попало, тем более, что она сохранила все свойства к маскировке. Лонгу пришлось возвращаться в Нью-Йорк, чтобы найти подходящий тайник своей кожи недалеко от дома. Он планировал сделать из нее что-то типа плащей-невидимок. Тогда он еще не был готов вернуться домой, поэтому продолжил свое путешествие.

В начале августа Джейк решился. Деньги заканчивались, как и силы для продолжения этого «бродяжничества». Многое было обдумано, многое решено, но что-то должно было остаться неизменным. Он попросил Трикси и Спада быть возле входа в Тоннель Свободы шестого августа, когда стемнеет. Парню казалось, что он готов сказать им, только лишь.

Вероятно, его друзья еще никогда не испытывали такого страха. Сложно переплюнуть возникающего из ниоткуда и приземляющегося рядом с тобой огромного дракона. На какие-то доли секунды подросток засомневался в своем выборе, но, не давая себе и шанса отступить, обратился в свою человеческую форму.

Наступила чертова остановка времени. Джейк понятия не имел, как он должен объяснить это теперь, и, тем более, он не знал, как сломать воцарившееся молчание. По счастью, непонимание Спада вылилось в «Какого черта!», и дамба была прорвана. Это была самая долгая ночь в его жизни, посвященная рассказу о своей проблеме, начиная с событий в лагере и заканчивая побегом после выпускного. Но ничто не смогло бы оспорить тот факт, что это была его самая счастливая ночь с тех пор, как в нем проснулась драконья суть.

— Ну, Джейки. С этого и надо было начинать.  
— Поверить не могу, что у меня в друзьях настоящий дракон! Сколько стоит прокатиться на тебе?

Трикси оказала ему столь необходимую поддержку, которой Лонгу вечно не хватало в работе над собой. Он должен был опираться на свои чувства, стремления и убеждения, но теперь ему есть на кого положиться. Спад был не так серьезен, но он принес необходимое облегчение, открыто выражая свой восторг и привнося развлечение во всю эту мрачную серьезность. Они дали ему возможность высказаться, отпустить душу и не отвергли из непонимания, за что парень будет им вечно благодарен.

После пришло время Джейка узнавать о последних новостях, произошедших в его семье. Его родня была просто в панике после его неожиданного и совершенно непонятного побега. Очевидно, что они стали искать его всяческими способами, но, разумеется, безрезультатно. Его друзей даже допрашивала полиция, почему он мог уйти, но Трикси и Спад и сами находились в тот момент в состоянии, будто отходили от удара по голове. Это событие не прошло бесследно, прозвучав оглушающем звоном перед рассветом.

Роуз тоже искала его. Возможно, она винила себя в произошедшем. Лонгу было даже стыдно за столь эгоистичный поступок, но разве окружающие поступали не так же? Они молчали потому, что боялись? Чего? За него? Или его действий? Или того, что с ним могло произойти, если бы он узнал? Он уже знает достаточно! Разве это совсем не очевидно?

В конце концов им пришлось идти домой. Они вместе доехали до своей улицы, а потом расстались. Время близилось к пяти утрам, начинало светать. Джейк думал, не стоит ли ему подождать до вечера. Ему было страшно, на самом деле. Он совершенно не знал, что должен сказать. «Хэй, извините! У меня был срыв из-за того, что вокруг меня творится какая-то ненормальщина, а сам я превращаюсь в летающую ящерицу! Но давайте отпустим это и будем жить, словно ничего не было». Не так же?

Поэтому, он тупо уселся на ступенях перед домом, вертя в руках связку ключей. Нельзя так просто войти в дом, из которого сбежал, особенно когда все в нем спят. Хотелось, чтобы проснулась хотя бы мама. Парень считал, что готов к осуждающим взглядам и наказаниям, он знал, что заслужил это. И страшно не было совсем. Не страшнее, чем вспыхнуть факелом в школьном туалете. Верно?

Острый слух уловил в доме движение, кто-то спускался по лестнице. Джейк встал перед дверью, глубоко вздохнул, сглотну ком в горле и постучал. Он твердил себе: «не страшнее, чем неожиданно дыхнуть огнем», «не страшнее, чем превращаться во сне в дракона». Но ладони все равно беспомощно сжимались в кулаки, а по спине пробегали толпы мурашек. Щелкнул замок.

— Это было ужасно безответственно с вашей стороны, Джейкоб Лонг!  
— В этом виноват не только я! Вы просто не хотите замечать этого!

Трудно описать словами, что тогда произошло. Все было быстро, стремительно. Были объятия мамы, потом отца, потом ругань, много ругани. Проснувшаяся от криков Хейли, ее слезы и неожиданная тишина. Она цеплялась за него так, словно парень мог исчезнуть в любой момент. Родители успокоились, они поговорили. Джейк говорил о своих переживаниях, частично, чтобы они ничего не заподозрили, но чтобы при этом все же почувствовали вину.

Сестра заснула, подросток отнес ее в комнату и сидел там, пока не приехала полиция. Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы. Где был? С кем? Почему убежал? Как жил? Чем жил? Почему вернулся? Оформление бумаг, подпись. Долгожданный сон. Впервые со времен побега он мог спать на мягкой кровати.

Жизнь постепенно стала возвращаться в привычное русло. Лао Ши устроил настоящий разнос по поводу вопиюще-безответственного поведения своего внука, но потом все-таки сказал, что страшно волновался. Джейк впервые официально встретился с друзьями и поделился своими впечатлениями от путешествия по стране. Он также пытался снова наладить отношения с родителями, которые и сами не знали, как действовать в такой ситуации.

А потом пришло время для встречи с Роуз. Он боялся встретиться с ней, боялся позвонить после всего, что произошло. Но Лонг знал, что должен сделать первый шаг. Девушка уже однажды преодолела себя, придя на встречу с ним. Теперь его очередь столкнуться с этим. Она заслуживает знать если не все, то его мысли по этому поводу. То, что он действительно простил ее.

— Привет, Роуз. Мы можем поговорить?  
— Джейк…

Было довольно чувственное воссоединение, но зато парень смог наконец-то познакомится с родителями блондинки. Они оказались действительно приятными людьми, которые, тем не менее, весьма настороженно отнеслись к предполагаемому кавалеру своей дочери, но их разговору не мешали.

Это не было похоже на выяснение отношений, просто очень долгий разговор без определенностей и ссылок, наполненный одними чувствами. Иногда это действительно становилось слишком грустным, но большую часть времени им было весело и свободно друг с другом. Джейк даже забыл о том, что на самом деле они хранят друг от друга огромные тайны. А когда пришло время для расставания, Роуз впервые поцеловала его и сказала, что надеется, что у них и дальше все будет так же хорошо.

Несмотря на все прошедшие неприятности, жизнь быстро вернулась в привычное русло. В этом плане хорошо оставаться подростком: всякие глупости быстро уводят мысли от серьезных потрясений, от чего можно легко и безболезненно снова войти в колею. Началась привычная рутина, неспешно приближающая начало нового учебного года. Теперь уже в старшей школе.

По нелепому совпадению Джейк, Трикси и Спад попали в одну школу с Найджелом, на этот раз в тот же класс. Роуз же отправили в платную старшую школу для девушек, но зато Лонгу теперь не нужно волноваться по поводу того, что его девушку попытаются отбить. И, по счастью, Брэдстер попал в другую старшую школу, так как в эту не прошел по баллам.

Когда Лонг не ходил на свидания с Роуз и не развлекался с друзьями, катаясь на скейтборде и раскрывая свою драконью суть для них глубже, он старался проводить больше времени с Хейли. Его побег стал для нее большим ударом, чем парень мог предположить, поэтому он старался помочь сестре преодолеть это потрясение, занимаясь с ней такими простыми вещами, как помощь с домашней работой, видеоигры и просмотр ее любимых мультиков.

Его отец старался уделять больше внимания сыну, но не напирать чересчур сильно. Возможно, Джонатан боялся, что если он снова забудет о том, что его сын не просто ребенок, но ребенок, который может испытывать глубокие душевные терзания, даже не показывая этого, то может случится что-то хуже, чем побег из дома. Он старался стать внимательным и понимающим отцом. И Джейк искренне считал, что у него получается.

А вот его мать и дедушка находились словно на гране войны. Подростку казалось, что Лао Ши полностью готов раскрыть ему семейный секрет, но Сьюзан выступала всячески против. Его мама боялась, что открытие такой тайны заставит его совершить что-то еще более опасное, чем-то, что уже произошло. Она хотела немного подождать, пока летние потрясения не сотрутся и посереют в памяти. Джейк мог понять ее опасения.

Вместе со своими друзьями парень пытался научиться шить, так как со своей шкурой надо было что-то делать. Они изначально планировали сделать из нее что-то на подобии плащей-невидимок, но потом решили, что это должно быть больше похоже на дождевики или балахоны. Поэтому, к этому понадобятся длинные перчатки и сапоги. Учиться шить качественные перчатки они будут еще долго. Решение проблемы с сапогами они нашли не быстро, но в итоге Спад предложил просто обтянуть кожей заранее купленные сапоги.

Новый учебный год начался и пошел совершенно незаметно. Школа не знала о его проблемах и ничем не отличалась от предыдущего года, разве что первым словом. Соперничество с Найджелом разошлось на той почве, что Лонг постепенно становился заводилой и просто крутым парнем, а Талл стал наиболее популярен среди девушек. Благодаря этому они перешли в статус приятелей, которые никогда не упускают возможности в шутку задеть друг друга.

По сравнению с этим бесконечно-долгим летом, осень пролетела быстро, неотвратимо приближалось Рождество. Джейку казалось, что после окончания этого года для него начнется новая жизнь. Поэтому, он мысленно перечислял все произошедшие с ним события за последние семь лет и подводил итоги.

Перед началом зимних каникул у них, наконец-то, получилось закончить и испытать свои свежесшитые костюмы. У Лонга не возникло никаких проблем с управлением окраской, так как это, буквально, его собственная кожа. У Спада получилось довольно быстро овладеть «техникой невидимости», он всегда относится к подобным вещам довольно попустительски. Зато Трикси мучилась за двоих в попытках заставить свой костюм сменить цвет, но и у нее в итоге все получилось. Удивительно, но друг друга они видеть могли.

После Рождества подросток не ожидал ничего особенного, предвкушая тихие каникулы без забот. Да только вот что-то не так, видимо, в мировом потоке пошло, раз мама торжественно объявила, что отныне с ними будет жить кузен Грегори. Тот самый сопливый кузен Грегори, который, со слов Хейли, теперь еще и стал попусту задирать нос.

В общем, родственник приехал сюда доучиваться последние полгода в средней школе, чтобы потом безболезненно поступить здесь в старшую. Джейк искренне не понимал, почему его отправили в Нью-Йорк, и почему именно к ним. Когда он спросил об этом, ему ответили, что к лету родители Грега переедут в город, а пока они разбираются со своей работой и формальностями перед переездом, решили отправить сына вперед, чтобы привыкал.

Парень искренне радовался, что у них в доме есть гостевая, и ему не придется делить с кузеном комнату. Но, тем не менее, установил дополнительные замки на дверь и окно, чтобы теперь уж точно никто не забрался в его комнату. Свой «костюм невидимости» он отдал на хранение Трикси вместе с тетрадкой. Вскоре приехал двоюродный брат.

Это было просто нечто, как думал Лонг. Грегори оказался действительно тем еще хвастуном, только для отца и, по общему мнению, Джейка это выпендривание не имеет никакого смысла. В некоторых особенно острых местах мама одергивала его или хмуро смотрела, остужая пыл. Это выглядело смешно.

Не смешно стало, когда Джейка заставили взять кузена на экскурсию по окрестностям вместе с друзьями. Это было жутко неловко, но помня эти тупые сцены в фильмах для подростков, парень сдерживался всеми способами, делая вид, что, как бы его родственник себя не вел, к нему самому это не имеет никакого отношения. Встретившиеся на улице знакомые никак не перенесли свое отношение к Грегу на него.

Когда каникулы закончились, вместе с Трикси и Спадом Лонг начал полномасштабные испытания своих костюмов невидимости. И начали они, разумеется, со слежки за деятельностью его семьи в магазине Лао Ши. В сам магазин они заходить не решились, но благодаря неожиданному таланту Артура к чтению по губам они понимали, что происходит за витриной, так как его слух от чего-то не помогал.

— Боже, чувак. Это похоже на глобальный заговор, частью которого ты являешься, но тебя в него не посвятили.  
— Заткнись, Спад.

Подозрения Джейка по поводу деда, Хейли и Грегори оправдались в полной мере. Неожиданно раскрылась правда об их бывшей учительнице по математике из средней школы — Сан Парк. Все они — драконы. Он не был потрясен, но от чего-то ему снова стало обидно. Все они росли среди подобных себе и могли у кого-то учиться, в то время, как сам подросток должен был познавать себя самостоятельно. Он был один, и никто не мог сказать ему, что все в порядке, что он все делает правильно.

Но Лонг откинул эти мысли, боясь погрузиться в новую депрессию. Этого не случилось, конечно, тем более, что теперь у него была поддержка в лице друзей. Костюмы они стали использовать для всяких глупостей: пробраться в кино без билета, шпионить за одноклассниками, узнавать ответы перед контрольными и прочие глупости. Но они старались не злоупотреблять.

Иногда, когда Джейк бывал в Риверсайд Парке с друзьями поздно вечером, они могли видеть, как высоко в небе изредка пролетает какое-то магическое существо: драконы, феи, грифоны, пегасы или кто-то еще. Это заставляет задаться резонным вопросом, почему люди в Нью-Йорке этого не замечают, камеры не запечатляют, а всякие органы не фиксируют над городом неопознанные летающие объекты? Но у них ответа не было.

Эти игры начинали потихоньку сводить с ума. Лонг натыкался на магические сражения в переулках, пока другие люди просто проходили мимо, ничего не замечая. Его друзья делали бы тоже самое, если бы он не одергивал их в нужный момент. Парень начал подозревать, что над городом висит морок, отгоняющий обычных людей от волшебных мест и скрывающий от них существ. Он также предположил, что помимо китайского квартала, где-то в городе расположился и магический.

Джейк обнаружил, что начинает дистанционнироваться от обычных людей, пусть со стороны этого и не видно. Он будто переставал понимать их в полной мере, но пока еще мог строить из себя типичного подростка. Спад предположил, что его навык социальной мобильности начинал меняться, так как он начал выходить из подросткового периода. Друг сказал ему, что его навыки и интересы, как магического существа, начинали брать верх над его человеческой натурой. Дракон просто стремился к взаимодействию со своими сородичами.

Это пугало его. Он совсем не хотел выходить из человеческого общества. Да, магический мир сильно интересовал его, но он не хотел променять свою жизнь на него. Но Лонг также не желал отказываться и от своей сути, он просто не находил в себе сил к ее подавлению. Его жизнь без полетов и огня стала бы неполной, как и без скейт-парков и электроники.

Теперь парень живет, постоянно напоминая себе, что он человек и должен оставаться им хотя бы пол дня. Но он все равно продолжает меняться: его действия становятся спокойнее, сдержаннее, его действия больше не столь эксцентричны и порывисты, он перестает брать верх в разговоре и больше молчит. Но Роуз утверждает, что он взрослеет, поэтому Джейк старается не волноваться. Но ему все еще сложно.

Дома все по-другому. Кроме отца, там все обладают драконьей сущностью. Поэтому, теперь ему больше нравится проводить время дома. Хейли и Грегори проводят много времени вместе в магазине дедушки. И неотвратимо Лонг испытывает зависть и ревность, хотя он понимает, что это не рационально. Он злиться, когда видит свою истощенную, а, иногда, и израненную сестру. И делает все возможное, чтобы дома она была в комфорте и безопасности, подальше от компании их кузена.

— Да что с тобой не так? Твоя сестра в полном порядке!  
— Да что ты знаешь, Грегори?! Какое право ты имеешь говорить за мою сестру?

В один день накопившиеся отрицательные эмоции берут над ним верх. Джейк заявляет родителям, что не позволит Хейли ходить в магазин к дедушке. Она постоянно там, у нее нет времени на учебу и друзей, и после нахождения там, девочка плохо выглядит. Джонатан согласился, что пора бы сделать перерыв, Сьюзан была согласна тоже, но она не может просто сказать «нет» своему отцу. Тогда подросток заявил, что будет сам ходить к Лао Ши и выполнять работу сестры. Он знал, что никто его не допустит к этой работе без драконьих сил, хотя они у него и были. В этот раз их скрытность сыграла с ними злую шутку.

Хейли была благодарна. Наверное, она никогда не была уверена в том, что брат действительно заботится о ней. Но теперь она выглядела очень счастливой. Она попыталась отвергнуть защиту Джейка, утверждая, что все в порядке. Но он заверил сестру, что она не должна проживать свое детство в пыльном магазине, и, если понадобиться, он с радостью займет ее место там. Девочка расплакалась, но от всей души поблагодарила его за это.

Конфликт разрешился в пользу парня. Как бы упрям не был дедушка, но он не смог переупрямить разозленного внука и сдался, разрешив Хейли пару месяцев не приходить, но взамен потребовал, чтобы все это время каждое воскресенье Лонг проводил в магазине. Он, не задумываясь, согласился. Было немного жаль потерять выходной день, но благополучие сестры было важнее.

Джейк смиренно тратил каждое воскресенье в магазине следующие два месяца. Это была не тяжелая работа для его сверхъестественно-сильного тела, но будь он обычным человеком, это заставило бы его попотеть. Большую часть времени Лао Ши отсутствовал вместе с Грегом, оставляя его следить за магазином. С этим псом. С Фу Догом. Который постоянно следил за ним самим. И это адски нервировало.

За это время Хейли будто бы ожила. Ее оценки выправились, сама стала более активной, завела себе пару друзей и возобновила старое соперничество. В следующем году она пойдет в среднюю школу, поэтому она старалась изучить некоторые темы наперед, чтобы потом снова не начать отставать. Когда она снова начала приходить к Лао Ши в магазин, то больше не выглядела измученной.

Год подходил к концу. Родители планировали семейную поездку в Китай, которую предложил Лао Ши. Джейку разрешили пригласить в путешествие Трикси и Спада. К сожалению или к счастью, родители Роуз не отпустили девушку в путешествие. Он не расстроился, это всего одна неделя. Ничего не должно случиться за это время.

Это была замечательная поездка. Парню с друзьями разрешили пойти своим путем в исследовании Гонконга, пока Джонатан составил для остальных особый маршрут. Было весело: кафе, магазины, рынки, музеи, пляж и многое другое. Джейк отлично повеселился, это стало прекрасным отвлечением от мирских проблем. Тем более, что после прошлого года ему было бы сложно просто провести в голоде все лето. Только вот в конце поездки мама, дед, Хейли и Грегори выглядели подозрительно уставшими, расстроенными и унылыми. Такое поведение ему совсем не нравилось.

Лето в Нью-Йорке продолжалось. Лонг снова занял первое место в конкурсе скейтбординга. Что-то пошло не так, так что Найджел узнал о его секрете. Наверное, это было неизбежно при том, что они оба так или иначе связаны с магическим миром. Талл был невыносим в своем злорадстве, но он пообещал не выдавать его за счет взаимного секрета.

— Никогда не думал, что буду лично знаком с драконом.  
— Ты же маг. Неужели ты не встречался с магическими существами?  
— Мастер научил меня магии, но он никогда не говорил о магическом сообществе. А сам много о этом знаешь?  
— Нет. Я самоучка. Первые пару лет думал, что я мутант какой-то.

Скоро должен был начаться новый учебный год. В семье все становилось напряжение. Сестра и кузен ходили, как на иголках. Дед хмурился, постоянно уходил куда-то. Мама волновалась, постоянно обращаясь к Хейли о ее самочувствии. Даже отец понял, что что-то происходит, и стал шутить намного меньше.

Однажды ночью что-то щелкнуло в Джейке. Словно сработал какой-то инстинкт, его тянуло куда-то, и он был не в силах воспротивиться. Ему надо было спешить. Не особо заботясь о чужих взглядах, он залез по пожарной лестнице на крышу, обратился и взмыл в небо следуя своему инстинкту. Сознание ощущалось смутно, но внутри горела решимость. Далеко за пределами города в глубине леса загорались и гасли огни. Кажется, начинается пожар.

Это был монстр. Огромный черный дракон, выдыхающий синий огонь, с горящими красными глазами, злорадствуя о том, что никто не сможет ему помешать. Это чудовище было лишь немного больше Лонга в его нынешнем возрасте, но по сравнению с сотнями человекоподобных драконов он стоял несокрушимой горой. На его противников нападали черные тени, похожие на скелетов. Женщина с посохом и обезьяной кидалась заклятиями в других драконов.

Среди огромной какофонии запахов Джейк учуял и кузена Грегори, и свою бывшую учительницу Сан Парк, и Лао Ши, и Хейли. Хейли. Она не должна быть здесь, не должна находиться посреди этой безумной бойни. Судорожно пытаясь разглядеть ее, он натыкается на маленькое розовое пятно, пытающееся прорваться к черному дракону сквозь армию теней. Пафосный смех вывел подростка из себя. Потеряв контроль, он возвращается к своему красному окрасу и яростно ревет, привлекая их внимание.

— Кто ты такой, черт возьми?!

Не задумываясь о последствиях, он налетает на монстра, вдавливая того в землю. Черный дракон что-то возмущенно кричит, но прерывается на крик, когда Лонг впивается зубами ему в плече. Дальше это больше напоминает драку диких животных. Они царапают друг друга всеми лапами, пытаются оттащить хвостами, хотят вцепиться друг другу в горло, и делают это. Их крылья бьются по земле, поднимая пыль. Они поливают друг друга огнем, который нещадно обжигает раны. Джейк чувствует, как изодрана десна о чужую чешую, и как она неприятно саднит. Не хуже всех остальных ран.

Улучив момент, монстр выбрался из-под веса подростка и взмыл в небо, несмотря на свои больные крылья. Лонг кинулся за ним, чтобы начать бой в воздухе. Он не успокоится пока не удостоверится, что это чудовище больше никогда не потревожит членов его семьи. Джейк жадно преследует врага, не давая тому скрыться. Применяя свой навык маскировки, он застает черного дракона врасплох, выводя того из себя.

— Ах ты гадкий мальчишка! Ты поплатишься за свою дерзость!

Парень не ответил, в своем драконьем обличии он не мог говорить, но сейчас ему это и не нужно. Их огненные залпы встретились и взорвались. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Лонг налетел на монстра, снова сцепившись с ним когтями и зубами, заставляя того реветь тоже. Улучив момент, Джейк вонзил клыки в чужую шею, сжав шею. Противник яростно сопротивлялся, но подросток не был настроен отпускать, за что его грудь была рассечена.

От боли красный дракон выпустил черного, но взамен когтями разрезал тому крылья. Чудовище взвыло, начиная терять высоту, не в силах удержаться на своих дырявых крыльях. Парень устало смотрел, как он падает и ударяется о землю, рассеиваясь черным дымом. И это все? Вот так он стал убийцей? Лонг слишком измучен, чтобы думать об этом. Не обращая внимание на радостные и другие крики драконов, он полетел обратно в сторону города.

— Стой! Стой! Подожди минутку, пожалуйста!

Зов Хейли выводит его из прострации. Неожиданно сознание Джейка проясняется, и он осознает, что только что произошло. Начинается паника, и он скрывается от чужих глаз. Подросток не знает, куда идти в таком виде, но точно не домой. Покрытый кровью, ранами и изодранный в клочья он летел туда, где не боялся показаться в таком виде. К Трикси.

Обратившись человеком и спланировав к ее окну, он постучал. Девушка спала, но проснулась от инородного шума довольно быстро. Вид лучшего друга сильно напугал ее, но она без промедления пустила его в комнату и стала обрабатывать худшие раны.

— Что с тобой случилось?  
— Я вляпался во что-то действительно ужасное.  
…  
— И что ты будешь делать?  
— Расскажу обо всем. Рано или поздно, но это нужно сделать.

Когда солнце уже начало подниматься, Джейк пошел домой, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза. На нем слишком много крови, не хочется, чтобы кто-то вызвал полицию. Когда он вошел в дом и прошел гостинную, то увидел всю свою семью, обратившую на него взгляды страха и замешательства. Первыми среагировали.

— Джейк, что с тобой случилось?! — воскликнула Сьюзан, хватая его за плечи и осматривая со всех сторон.

— Ты в порядке? — с заботой и волнением спрашивает Джонатан.

Подросток осматривает их взволнованные лица и переводит взгляд на других. Такое смешное замешательство отражается на лице его кузена Грегори. Дедушка взволнован, на его лице отражается искреннее беспокойство, смешанное с подозрением. И лишь Хейли смотрит на него с пониманием и страхом, уже осознав все, что он хочет сказать.

— Мама, скажи ему, — спокойно говорит Джейк, глядя на женщину.

— О чем ты говоришь? — удивленно спрашивает она.

— Скажи папе свой секрет, и я скажу, что со мной случилось, — отвечает парень.

— Джейк… — хочет что-то сказать Сьюзан, но ее прерывают.

— Что еще за секрет? — с подозрением спрашивает Джонатан.

— Джон, понимаешь, тут… — подбирая слова, хочет начать оправдываться она.

— Мама, хватит. Это не может продолжаться вечно, — встревает Хейли, не отрывая взгляда от брата.

— Я согласен с ними, Сьюзан. Твой муж имеет право знать, — поддерживает Лао Ши, тоже следя за внуком.

— Я… я… — заикалась она. Женщина искала выход из положение, но постепенно осознала, что все настроены решительно. — Хорошо. Хейли, милая, не могла бы ты показать?

Без лишних слов девочка обратилась драконом. Через мгновение глава семейства упал в обморок. Общими усилиями мужчину удалось уложить на диван и привести в чувство. Потом Сьюзан и Лао Ши стали рассказывать историю семьи подозрительно тихому Джонатану. Джейк тоже слушал, так как очень давно хотел услышать это.

— Так, получается, мои дети и все родственники со стороны жены — огнедышащие ящерицы? — истерично спросил старший Лонг.

— Такова наша семья, дорогой. Мне жаль, что я не рассказала тебе раньше, — виновато ответила женщина.

— Но, Джейк, что случилось с тобой? — обратился мужчина к своему все еще покрытому кровью сыну.

— Да, Джейк. Откуда ты, вообще, узнал об этом? — спросил Грегори, молчавший до этого.

— Хотите сказать, что вы это скрывали еще и от моего сына? — возмутился Джон.

— Мы думаем, что он человек или дракон без драконьего обличия, как моя дочь, — ответил Лао Ши и посмотрел на парня. — Но мне тоже интересно узнать.

— То, что я никогда не дышал огнем при вас, не значит, что я не могу, — просто сказал Джейк.

В комнате повисла тишина. Все разом посмотрели на него в замешательстве и удивлении, от чего парню стало не по себе.

— То есть, как? — спросила Сьюзан.

— Я понял, что со мной что-то не так, когда мне было девять. Позже я догадался, что являюсь драконом, — пожал плечами Джейк.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — как-то раздраженно поинтересовался дед.

— Ну, может быть потому, что я был всего лишь маленьким мальчиком, до смерти напуганный своими странными способностями и не знающий, к кому обратиться за помощью? — саркастически заметил он.

— Но ты понял, что мы драконы тоже. Почему ты не рассказал нам? — спросила мать.

— Потому, что он ждал, когда ты ему все расскажешь, — ответила за него сестра.

— Ты знала, Хейли? — спросила Сьюзан.

— Я знала, что Джейк знает о нашем секрете, но не о том, что он тоже дракон, — призналась девочка.

— Значит твое поведение было связано с этим? Все? — встрял Джонатан, обращаясь к сыну.

— Нет, не только. Просто, все так навалилось. Контролировать себя, терпеть секреты в семье, твое непонимание, исчезновение Роуз, а потом ее неожиданное появление… Я уставал, было столько стресса, что я просто не мог справиться со всем. Мне хотелось как-то это выразить, чтобы вы заметили меня, но это делало только хуже. Я не выдержал и сбежал, — ответил Джейк, спрятав лицо в ладонях, опустив локти на колени. Хейли утешающе погладила его по спине.

— Но что произошло сегодня? — спросил отец.

— Сегодня этот мальчик убил Черного Дракона, самое злое существо из когда-либо существовавших, — мрачно ответил Лао Ши, прикрывая глаза.

— Подождите! Хотите сказать, что это Джейк был той огромной махиной? — удивленно воскликнул Грегори, указывая на него пальцем.

Джейк на это лишь улыбнулся. Может быть, все будет не так уж и плохо, как он представлял. Может быть, его сдерживал страх того, что после его признания все изменится. Это теперь не важно. За все эти годы он хорошо научился приспосабливаться. Завтра он поговорит с Трикси и Спадом о том, что произошло сегодня. Завтра он расскажет Роуз о своей тайне и выслушает ее историю. Завтра о нем узнает все магическое общество. Завтра начнется его новая жизнь.


	2. Последствия

— При всем уважении, деда. Ты сказал, что мы отправляемся на остров Драко, чтобы встретиться с драконьими консулами. Но зачем тогда мы идем на вокзал? Не поедем же мы туда на поезде? — скептически спросил Джейк, без особых проблем таща за собой тяжеленный багаж старика. Улыбка Грега наводит на мысль, что он доволен тем, что делать это нужно не ему.

— Конечно, нет. Что за глупости? Мы спустимся туда на лифте, — ответил Лао Ши, не посмотрев на внука.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь? — скептически сказал парень, спрятав лицо в ладони.

— Не переживай, Джейк. Когда я первый раз отправилась туда, то тоже не поверила. Но этот лифт действительно ужасен. Тебе следует крепче держаться за поручень, — мягко посоветовала Хейли.

После краткого экскурса сегодняшним утром, Лонг был благословлен душем, бинтами и свежей одеждой, чтобы позже на него вывалили тонну совершенно новой информации о структуре магического мира. Например, он узнал, почему его сестра и кузен постоянно скрываются в магазине его деда. Лао Ши, бывший в молодости Китайским драконом, обучает совместно с Сан Парк, бывшим Корейским драконом, Хейли и Грегори, претендентов на звание первого Американского дракона. Сестра претендует, как первый отпрыск главной ветки семьи с драконьими полномочиями. Кузен — по старшинству.

Но, поскольку выяснилось, что Джейк обладает драконьей силой тоже, то теперь его представят драконьему консульству, чтобы решить, как будет развиваться его судьба дальше. С одной стороны, он дракон, о котором не было ничего известно почти шестнадцать лет. Обычно, даже если в семьях скрывается факт наличия драконьих генов, о детях с полномочиями становиться известно из-за их бесконтрольных превращений или их желания поделиться проблемой с родителями. Лонг остался незамеченным в этом плане.

С другой же, он победил самого опасного врага всего магического мира, не проходя подготовки у мастера и не обучаясь общепринятому драконьему мастерству. К этой стороне относится и то, что он значительно превосходит в размерах и силе всех других драконов. Сейчас, без хвоста, длинна его тела составляет семь метров. С хвостом соберет все шестнадцать. Его высота, когда он стоит на четырех лапах, составляет пять метров, а размах крыльев от кончика до кончика превышает двадцать пять метров. Со слов Лао Ши, еще ни один дракон за последнее тысячелетие, за исключением Черного Дракона, не достигал таких размеров.

Джейк пока не вдавался в подробности своих навыков, так как сегодня ему все равно придется все это демонстрировать консульству. Конечно, если бы он не хотел этого делать, то он был бы достаточно убедителен, чтобы его тайна оставалась тайной. Но он хочет кое о чем спросить и кое-что попросить, что возможно только при наличии предводителей драконьего племени.

В честь празднования победы над Великим Злом все драконы собираются сегодня в своей столице — на острове Драко. Лонгу действительно не хотелось показываться всем им на глаза. Он привык держать свою тайну в секрете, но сегодня несколько сотен людей узнают об этом, даже если все они тоже драконы. Их сообщество достаточно маленькое, чтобы все друг друга знали, так что само появление подростка на острове вызовет переполох.

— Не волнуйся, парень. Тебе понравиться. Все будут приветствовать тебя, как героя, — весело сказал Фу Дог.

Да, верно, Фу Дог. Та подозрительная собака дедушки, которая оказалась говорящей и знающей все о магических артефактах и зельях. К тому же, ему неисчислимое количество лет, а он все еще ведет себя как недоделанный Ромео. Джейк все еще не может привыкнуть к его голосу.

— Скорее наоборот, — уныло отозвался он.

Лонг не дурак. Драконы или люди, все относятся с подозрением и враждебностью к тому, что выбивается из их привычного представления о мире, за небольшим исключением. Даже если они и будут благодарны за победу над чудовищем, им понадобится время, чтобы принять его, как своего. Он не знает их законов, традиций и негласных правил. Для них он — чужак.

— Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты вымахал в такую громадину! — воскликнул Грегори, возмущенно вскидывая руки.

— Я тут не причем, — отстраненно ответил Джейк.

— Внешний облик дракона зависит от самоосознания и близости к своим сородичам. Поскольку Джейк узнал о драконах самостоятельно и был далеко от группы, которая могла защитить его в случае опасности, его драконья форма и приобрела такой облик. Все дело в инстинктах, — наставительно сказал Лао Ши.

— Тогда какой смысл держаться в группе, если по одиночке мы намного сильнее? — спросил кузен, сложив руки на груди. Видимо его самолюбие было подорвано тем, что его двоюродный брат так сильно его превосходит.

— На это есть несколько причин. Чем больше размер, тем сложнее скрываться от человеческих глаз, как бы нам не помогала магия. Но это не главное. Главное то, как сильно уязвимо сознание молодого дракона, когда он развивается без контроля в одиночестве. В первую очередь это опасно тем, что дракон может, попросту, одичать, превратиться в дикое животное, полагающееся на инстинкты, а не на разум. В лучшем случае, это чревато утратой социальной мобильности, — ответил старик.

— Это звучит очень плохо, — сказала Хейли, обратив обеспокоенный взгляд на брата.

— Так и есть. Очень-очень давно, когда драконьего консульства еще не существовало, а драконы не могли свободно сообщаться между собой, такие прецеденты случались. Благодаря этому и существует наш родственный вид диких драконов. К счастью, драконам острова Драко не нужно заниматься их сокрытием, что было бы весьма трудно, так как эту обязанность взяли на себя волшебники. Мы также не защищаем их, — согласился Лао Ши.

— Но почему мы не защищаем их? Разве это не работа драконов, чтобы защищать всех магических существ? — возмутилась девочка.

— Извини, дорогая. У нас были причины, чтобы передать волшебникам ответственность за наших кузенов, как и за некоторые другие волшебные виды. Сейчас ты не сможешь этого понять, — ответил дедушка.

— Мы пришли. Приготовьтесь к поездке. Я не уверен, что в этот раз меня не стошнит, — проинформировал Фу Дог.

Они остановились у какого-то служебного лифта в закутке, спрятанном от посторонних глаз. Джейк уже хотел сказать, что все это довольно глупо, как Лао Ши стал быстро нажимать на кнопки, а затем повернул панель на девяносто градусов. Двери лифта открылись, показав низкого зеленого человека, судя по одежде, работающего швейцаром.

— А я никак не запомню код, — сказал пес, первым заходя внутрь.

— Приветствую вас в нашем лифте. К вашим услугам я и моя улыбка, — монотонно сказал портье, в конце натянуто улыбнувшись, после того, как странным образом закрепил их багаж на стене. — Приготовьтесь к отправлению.

Все крепко схватились за поручни. Джейк последовал их примеру, решив не испытывать судьбу. Неожиданно двери лифта закрылись, и коробка с невероятной скоростью рванула вниз. Парень испытывал невыносимое давление. Теперь он знал, какие пытки проходят космонавты при перегрузке. Хотя он сомневался, что подобное может выдержать человек, даже если он по счастливой случайности найдет этот лифт. Его просто размажет в блин.

Лонг плохо понимал, что происходило в течении следующих нескольких минут, он мог лишь зажмуриться, посильнее стиснуть зубы и покрепче вцепиться в поручень. Смутно он слышал, как кричали Хейли и Грэгори. Потом неожиданно изменилась сила тяжести, и он просто повис, когда лифт остановился. Его сестре и кузену повезло меньше, так как они не смогли удержаться и были прикованы к потолку, раньше бывшему полом.

— Волшебный лифт доставил вас на остров Драко. Мы надеемся, что во время путешествия вы не скучали, — сказал швейцар, отдавая Джейку багаж.

— Да, мне нужно в ванную. Мои внутренности сместились во время полета, — сказал Фу Дог, шатаясь выходя из лифта. За ним последовали другие стонущие дети.

— Моя голова, — жаловалась Хейли, потирая виски.

— Я ненавижу этот лифт, — дополнил Грег, наклонившись, держась за стенку лифта.

Теперь у Лонга появилась возможность оглядеться. Это место выглядело действительно впечатляюще. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, это огромное золотое здание, похожее на смесь европейского средневекового замка и восточного храма. У его подножия расположилось множество красных палаток и редкие деревянные строения. Среди них беспорядочно ходили или летали люди и драконы. Рядом висел флаг, гласящий: «Добро пожаловать на остров Драко, основан в 535 году до н.э.».

— Ничего себе! — восхитился подросток.

— Это ты еще первый драконий замок не видел, — сказал Фу Дог.

Неожиданно рядом возникли зеленая и розовая вспышки. Хейли обратилась в маленького розового дракончика чуть больше ее настоящего размера с привычными черными хвостиками. Ее крылья были маленькие, и она махала ими, как колибри. Грегори превратился в болотно-зеленого дракона с темно-оранжевыми тигровыми полосками и черными шипами на голове и хвосте. Его крылья едва ли превышали две трети его роста, но он все еще мог свободно держаться в воздухе.

— Ты не собираешься превратиться, Джейк? — высокомерно спросил кузен, нависнув сверху.

— Ты что, шутишь? Да мне тут места не хватит, я все поломаю, — зло отозвался подросток, заставив брата отступить. Ему действительно не нравилось, когда кто-то так легко говорит о его драконьей форме, когда даже в кругу друзей это была довольно сдержанная тема.

— Поторопитесь, дети. Консульство не будет ждать вечно. Я попросил их отложить речь до нашего визита, — попросил Лао Ши, двигаясь в сторону замка.

Они шли сквозь палатки к величественному строению. Большинство обитателей игнорировали их появление, но те, кто заметил, начинали шептаться. Джейку нравилось привлекать внимание, будь то пародирование Ротвуда, чтение рэпа или сногсшибательные трюки на рампе. Но не такое. Это еще осталось со времен предвыборной гонки с Найджелом. Этот парень будет ему должен за то, что Лонг собирался сделать.

— Неужели это великие американские драконы! — излишне восторженно воскликнул кто-то. — Приветствую вас, Хейли и Грегори Лонг.

Джейк обернулся и увидел кучерявого рыжего парня, театрально кланяющегося им, чем изрядно выбесил его родственников. Почему-то этот персонаж ему уже не нравился. Несколько подростков позади хихикали, зажимая рты ладонями.

— Привет, Фред, — сдержанно поздоровалась сестра, в то время, как кузен сдерживал рычание.

— Не представишь своего друга? Не припомню, чтобы он появлялся здесь раньше, — насмешливо сказал рыжий.

— Я Джейк, старший брат Хейли, — сам ответил он, пытаясь игнорировать раздражение.

— Неужели? Тогда я вынужден заметить, что, даже для мальчика, пробуждение драконьей сути в пятнадцать — очень поздний срок. Даже твой кузен пробудился в тринадцать, — высокомерно сказал Фред.

— Заткнись, Нерк, — прорычал Грег, хоть и слегка неуверенно.

— Извини, не хотел задеть тебя. Просто, если ваш дед решил представить Джейка драконьим консулам в качестве еще одного претендента на пост Американского дракона, то это не самая лучшая идея. Насколько я знаю, пробудившиеся поздно драконы не обладают лучшими параметрами для сражений, — продолжал парень. — Тем более, это позор, что он пробудился сразу после того, как Черный Дракон был повержен.

— Много ты знаешь, Фред. Так хвалишься, а сам едва мог отбиться от теневых демонов, — в этот раз насмехалась девочка.

— Между прочим, я встречался с ним лично, — раздраженно ответил Нерк.

— И улепетывал от него, поджав хвост, — добавил кузен.

Конечно, Джейку нравилось, что семья вступилась за него перед каким-то второсортным задирой, но его гордость была уязвлена. Ему самому хотелось ответить этому рыжему, но из стычек с Траллом и Брэдом он выучил урок, что иногда лучше молчать и игнорировать раздражитель. Этому уроку неплохо бы научить и его родственников, но он все еще польщен.

— Хейли, Грег, нам надо спешить, иначе дедушка будет очень недоволен, — позвал он, используя лучший аргумент, чтобы заставить их двигаться.

Сестра и кузен недовольно посмотрели на него, но спорить не стали, полетев догонять своего мастера. Лонг последовал за ними, но на последок оглянулся на разношерстную компанию подростков.

— Еще посмотрим, кто тут слабый, — вызывающе сказал он, заработав несколько недоуменных взглядов и довольную ухмылку.

С этим Джейк принялся догонять деда, понимая, что уже достаточно отстал, что придется сокращать расстояние нежеланным бегом. Он бы обнажил свои крылья, но еще не видел никого, кто использовал бы полутрансформацию, так что решил не привлекать лишнего внимания. На отлучку Лао Ши ничего не сказал, только хмуро глянул, понимая, что могло быть и хуже. Поднимались они дальше в смущающем молчании.

Комната, в которой они в итоге оказались, встретила их пустотой громадных размеров. Свет пробивался сквозь множество окон, создавая чарующую атмосферу. По бокам расположились сидения для зрителей. В другом конце стоял стол с пятью местами, четыре из которых оказались заняты людьми различных национальностей. В общем, это место производило впечатление зала суда.

В центре стола сидел смуглый мужчина не слишком высокого роста в зеленых одеждах. Место справа от него осталось свободным. Дальше сидела черноволосая женщина с заостренными ушами в синих одеждах и золотой диадеме. Слева от главы совета сидел чернокожий мужчина в красных одеждах. Следующим расположился седой высокий мужчина в голубых одеждах. Вместе они посмотрели на них, от чего по спине поползли мурашки.

— От имени всего совета, приветствую тебя, Лао Ши, и твоих учеников, — сказал мужчина в зеленом, кивнув им вместе с остальными.

— Приветствую вас, консулы Кукулькан, Омина, Андам, Кудле, — поклонился им старик вместе с Хейли и Грегом. Джейк решил последовать примеру.

— Мы искренне удивлены вашим срочным прошением о встрече и просьбе отложить празднование победы до нее и надеемся, что это действительно важно, — хмуро произнес мужчина в красном. — Как я вижу, вы привели своего старшего внука. Значит ли это, что он, наконец, пробудился?

— Даже если и так, это недостаточный повод, чтобы просить собрания совета именно сегодня, — дополнил мужчина в голубом.

— Мой внук действительно пробудил драконий облик, но это не совсем та причина по которой я просил вашего внимания, — спокойно ответил Лао Ши.

— Тогда, что это? — спросила женщин.

— Проблема заключается в том, что Джейк пробудил свою суть около шести лет назад, и в том, как именно она проявила себя, — твердо произнес он.

— Шесть лет? Неслыханно! За все эти годы вы не заметили, что ваш внук стал полноценным драконом! Это ваш самый огромный промах, Китайский дракон! — взъелся консул Андам, на что старик смиренно опустил голову, признавая свою вину. Точно так же за его спиной поникли и Хейли с Грегори. Лонгу такой расклад не нравился.

— При всем уважении, консул, мой дед не виноват в этом, — смело вступился Джейк, посмотрев прямо на совет.

— Как же вы можете оправдать его, юный дракон? — строго спросил его консул Кудле.

— Когда я понял, что отличаюсь от других людей, то был напуган. Я боялся того, чем я являюсь, и что могу сделать, поэтому решил держать это в тайне от всех, особенно от семьи. Я не знал о своей родословной, и это казалось правильным решением. Я думал так следующие два года, а потом понял, что моя семья также хранит тайну. Когда я узнал, что деда, Хейли и даже моя мама драконы, я был зол. Поэтому, я не рассказал о себе, ожидая, когда мне откроют семейную тайну. Это казалось равноценной сделкой. Но этого так и не произошло, — рассказал Джейк, чувствуя грусть от своих собственных слов.

— Что же заставило тебя открыться сейчас? — мягко спросила Омина, после непродолжительного молчания.

— В этом виноват инцидент с Черным Драконом, — вмешался Лао Ши, заставляя консулов недоуменно посмотреть на него.

— И как же связаны эти два события? — с сомнением поинтересовался Кукулькан.

— Джейк, пожалуйста, — обратился к юноше Лао Ши.

Лонг понял, чего от него хотят, но он совершенно неуверен теперь. Раньше он превращался только перед Трикси и Спадом и единожды частично при Найджеле. Парень оглянулся на членов своей семьи, заработав обнадеживающий кивок от деда и поддерживающие улыбки от младших. Глубоко вздохнув, он призвал свой синий огонь.

Знакомое чувство роста охватило его. В следующее мгновение Джейк смотрел свысока на шокированных членов совета. Узнавание быстро проступило на их лицах, но никто ничего не говорил. Напряженная тишина не давала покоя, нервировала. От нее хотелось сбежать куда подальше, но бежать больше некуда.

— Ты… Это ты убил Черного Дракона! — восклицание мужчины в красном заставило всех возобновить деятельность.

Неожиданно консулы превратились в драконов и начали осматривать каждый дюйм его тела. Это порядком смущало, но Лонг постарался лишний раз не двигаться. Спустя несколько минут совет остановился и приземлился перед ним.

— Его строение тела больше похоже на дикого дракона, нежели на дракона острова Драко, — заметил мужчина в голубом, потирая подбородок. — Джейк, ты можешь стоять на задних ногах? — спросил он.

Парень покачал головой в знак отрицания, но все равно сел так, чтобы тело находилось в вертикальном положении. Консул Омина заметила это действие.

— Ты можешь говорить в драконьем обличии? — спросила она. Лонг снова покачал головой.

— Это не критично. За пару месяцев научится, хотя это все еще тревожно, — сказал Кукулькан. — Дыхание огнем? — спросил он, на что подросток кивнул.

— Какие-нибудь особые навыки? — спросил Андам, все еще недоверчиво оглядывая его огромный размер. Еще бы. Стоя на четырех ногах он все еще на три метра выше их, стоящих на задних.

Без возможности говорить становилось неудобно. Джейк никогда не думал, что ему понадобится этот навык в драконьем обличии, но теперь это сыграло с ним злую шутку. Он уже начал планировать, как будет учиться делать это. Отвечая на вопрос консула, Лонг изменил свой окрас сначала на сине-зеленый, потом на фиолетово-желтый, а следом на мгновение слился с окружающей обстановкой, вызвав удивленные вздохи.

— Круто! — воскликнула Хейли, подняв тем самым настроение.

— Удивительно! Ты самостоятельно создал навык, которым вряд ли владеет еще один дракон из ныне живущих, — задумчиво сказал Лао Ши. Тогда Лонг решил, что самое время вернуться к человеческому облику.

— Я начал его практиковать, когда понял, что из-за размера моего тела меня можно легко увидеть в небе, — сказал подросток.

— Это все замечательно, но мы не должны забывать, что шесть лет без присмотра могли плохо сказаться на юном драконе. Джейк, есть ли что-нибудь, что беспокоит тебя? — спросил Кудле.

— Когда я впервые начал летать, то чуть не потерял связь с реальностью, тогда я смог выбраться. Но сейчас я начинаю медленно отдаляться от человеческого общества. Это пугает меня. Раньше с этим проблем не было, — уныло сказал парень.

— В этом нет ничего странного. Со временем, хотим мы того или нет, все драконы острова Драко начинают отдалятся от людей под весом своей тайны и сближаться с магическим сообществом. Но ты, сейчас, далек от них обоих. Гораздо больше проблем вызвало бы то, что ты мог начать чувствовать себя диким, — сказал мужчина в зеленом.

— Мои инстинкты довольно острые. Мои слух, зрение, обоняние, координация и прочее более развитые, чем у человека, даже когда я не в драконьем облике, хотя я и пытаюсь контролировать это, — добавил Джейк.

— Когда я в человеческом облике, у меня такого нет, — прошептал Грегори, на что сестра согласно кивнула.

— Видимо, твое отличие заключается не только в росте, — пробормотала Омина. — Из-за того, что ты жил обособленно и изначально думал, что один, то твое развитие пошло путем, подходящим для одиночной жизни. Без поддержки группы, ты подсознательно развивал навыки, которые не нужны в обществе тебе подобных.

— Мне постоянно хочется проявлять свою драконью суть. Ну, знаете, выпустить крылья или хвост, — застенчиво продолжил Лонг. От чего-то это откровение показалось ему довольно интимным.

— Скорее всего, это от того, что ты большую часть времени находишься в человеческом облике, не давая дракону свободы. Во всем должен быть баланс, и так твои тело и сознание пытаются достигнуть его, — наставительно сказал Лао Ши.

— Меня интересует, как ты оказался на поле боя с Черным Драконом? — серьезно спросил Кукулькан.

— Я не уверен, — пожал плечами Джейк. — Просто почувствовал, что мне куда-то надо, а когда прилетел, увидел, что происходит. Когда я понял, что Хейли была там, то так сильно разозлился. Если честно, я плохо помню, как сражался. Все довольно туманно. Я очнулся лишь тогда, когда уже летел обратно в город.

— Мы отсылали сообщение всем драконам для срочного сбора. Возможно, что ты был не подготовлен к этому и не смог разобрать сообщение, но твоя магия поняла, что от тебя требуется, и повлияла на твои инстинкты, — предположил Андам, вопросительно взглянув на своих коллег. Те лишь неопределенно переглянулись.

— Магия? У меня есть какая-то магия? — устало спросил подросток. Он уже начинает жалеть, что обо всем рассказал.

— Конечно, юный дракон. Мы все — магические существа, обладающие даром к тем или иным магическим манипуляциям. Драконы — самые сильные пользователи, — ответил Кудле.

— Я предлагаю отложить дальнейшее разбирательство и введение в курс дела юношу на потом. Сегодня мы празднуем победу, и драконы ждут объявления о начале праздника. Не стоит задерживаться больше, — предложил мужчина в зеленом.

— Поскольку победа была достигнута благодаря вмешательству Джейка, то мы должны представить его всем, — сказала женщина.

— Я сомневаюсь в правильности этого решения, но должен признать, что сейчас мы многим обязаны юному дракону. Благодарность — это меньшее, что мы можем сделать, — сказал мужчина в красном.

— Могу ли я попросить у вас несколько вещей, консулы? — прервал Лонг, вызвав на лицах окружающих недоумение.

— Что ты хочешь, юный дракон? — спросил мужчина в голубом.

— Это касается Хейли и Грегори, — парень посмотрел на своих запутанных родственников. — Я не знаю, чем они занимаются, но они очень устают, особенно моя сестра. Если это возможно, я хотел бы разделить с ними их обязанности, — попросил он.

— Хочешь претендовать на место Американского дракона? — спросил Кукулькан.

— Нет. Если честно, мне больше нравится притворяться обычным парнем, чем искать приключения. Тем более, на это место уже претендуют Хейли и Грегори, я не хочу вставлять им палки в колеса. Я просто хочу помочь, чтобы у них, как и у меня, было время, чтобы сделать домашнее задание и погулять с друзьями, — ответил Джейк.

— Я думаю, что это не проблема. Русскому и Канадскому драконам помогают их нетитулованные родственники. Территория США обширна, и в одиночку с ней будет сложно справиться, так что мы можем позволить будущему Американскому дракону иметь поддержку, — задумавшись, сказала Омина.

— Еще у меня есть друг, который был учеником волшебника, но он почти ничего не знает о магическом мире, за исключением того, что смог найти сам. Есть ли возможность ввести его в курс дела? — продолжил Лонг.

— Это зависит от того, какой он маг. Он использует палочку? — спросил Кудле.

— Нет, стихи читает, — ответил парень, начиная расслабляться в обществе консулов.

— В таком случае, это возможно, но за все его проступки отвечать будешь ты. Раскрывая секрет магического мира тому, кто с ним не связан, дракон обязуется контролировать своих доверенных лиц. Хотя, предпочтительнее, чтобы все оставалось тайной, — строго сказал Андам.

— Если вы позволите, то я бы хотел этого, — серьезно ответил Джейк.

— В таком случае, если все вопросы на данный момент исчерпаны, нам пора, — сказал Кукулькан, улыбаясь. — Пойдем с нами, Джейк.

Консулы направились к выходу, но подросток не спешил следовать за ними. Столько людей узнают о нем сегодня несмотря на то, что последние шесть лет он жил, словно под простыней. Показывая свои человеческие очертания и скрывая под белой тканью лжи свою красную чешую. И при этом сквозь ткань едва мог разглядеть окружающий мир. Да, его семья полна драконов. Но что с того? Он все равно ничего о них не знал. Теперь он понимал, что сам загнал себя в угол.

Когтистая лапа Хейли сжала его ладонь. Ощущать чешую и когти было совсем не странно, как бы непривычно было ощущать прикосновения другого дракона.

— Все будет в порядке, Джейк. Ты герой сегодня, и ты можешь наслаждаться этим, — успокаивающе сказала сестра, благодарно улыбаясь. — Мы будем смотреть на тебя снизу.

— Удачи, Джейк! — крикнул кузен, вылетая в окно.

— Веди себя достойно, юноша, — сказал дед, делая то же самое.

— Не опозорься, братик, а не то у меня появится новая история для летнего съезда Лонгов, — высокомерно посоветовала девочка. Маленькая язва.

— Не волнуйся. Я не дам тебе такой возможности, — гордо ответил парень.

Проводив Хейли взглядом, он двинулся в сторону, где скрылись консулы. От нервов немного дрожали колени, но, глубоко вздохнув, Лонг взял себя в руки. В его глазах запылала огненная решительность, чтобы со скрипом и треском войти в незнакомый ему мир с головой и не захлебнуться в нем.

***

— И что? Хочешь сказать, что все прошло гладко? — скептически спросила Трикси, сложив руки на груди.

— Как ни странно, так и было. Консулы выступили с речью, поздравили всех, представили меня, отдали благодарность, а потом я обратился. Тишина, которая стояла над островом следующие несколько секунд запросто даст фору отработкам с Ротвудом, — устало ответил Джейк, падая на скамейку в скейт-парке. Прямо сейчас у него не было настроения для трюков.

— Зато потом все они рукоплескали тебе! — Спад развел перед собой руки, демонстрируя масштаб. — Толпы драконов со всего света узнали о тебе и твоей уникальности.

— Они узнали лишь то, что среди всех я — белая ворона с массой превосходящей силы. Ничего не мешает им начать бояться меня, как Черного Дракона! — в отчаянии воскликнул Лонг, скрывая лицо в ладонях.

— Джейки, послушай маму Трикси. Ты загоняешь себя. Ничего подобного — не случится. Ты ведь сам сказал, что за все время существования драконов, лишь один познал зло. И этого злого дракона уничтожил ты, Джейки. Ты не станешь для них врагом, — успокаивающе сказала Картер, хлопая друга по плечу.

— Да, парень. Завтра тебя ждет первая магическая тренировка с дедом, в твоей семье больше нет секретов, а магический мир распахивает перед тобой свои двери. Расслабься, получай удовольствие, — счастливо сказал Артур.

— Вы так думаете? — с надеждой спросил дракон.

— Конечно! Если что случится, мама Трикси и Спад всегда помогут. Не стоит волноваться. Просто расслабься и плыви по течению, — мягко советует девушка, демонстративно закидывая руки за голову.

— Наверное, ты права. Последние шесть лет мне не хватало именно этого — расслабления. Самое время наверстать упущенное. А чуть позже я расскажу обо всем Роуз и жизнь наладится окончательно, — убежденно сказал подросток.

— Воу, Джейки, притормози. Ты уверен, что хочешь рассказать ей? Подруга была охотницей на драконов, как минимум, — с беспокойством спросила Трикси.

— Она так и не сказала тебе об этом, — добавил Спад.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Лонг. — Но теперь я понял, что никто не раскроет мне свои тайны, если я не пойду навстречу. Вряд ли Роуз скажет мне что-нибудь теперь, когда она начала жить обычной жизнью после своего исчезновения. Она — моя девушка, и даже если она не скажет мне ничего о себе, я хочу, чтобы она знала обо мне, — твердо сказал он.

— Как твой друг, я должна заставить тебя тщательно подумать, — грозно сказала она, но потом ее лицо расслабилось. — Но также я не должна останавливать тебя в этом решении. Если ты считаешь, что так надо, я не встану на пути.

— Спасибо, Трикс. Это то, что мне действительно нужно, — счастливо ответил Джейк, после чего они стукнулись кулаками.

— Не говори, мама Трикси всегда знает, что тебе нужно, — весело сказала она.

— Ах, любовь так прекрасна! Уверен, сегодня Стейси не откажет мне в свидании. Я приглашу ее в пиццерию Малкинсонов, — уверенно воскликнул Артур.

— Спад, Стейси пойдет с тобой в пиццерию, только если признает существование кого-то, кроме себе, а этого никогда не случится, — раздраженно заметила Картер.

***

Первое время, когда все секреты, наконец, всплыли, Джейк серьезно опасался за душевное здоровье своего отца. Джонатан был всего лишь обычным американским гражданином, имеющий обычную семью, скучную офисную работу и исправно выплачивающий все налоги. Для него открытие магической составляющей своей семьи было слишком большим ударом. Но, на удивление, его верность и оптимистичность позволили ему быстро и почти безболезненно принять правду.

Он был искренне заинтересован во всем, что касалось их драконьей сути. Джонатан задавал много вопросов и много удивлялся, когда ему предоставляли неожиданные ответы. Возможно, его жизненный опыт заставил его пытаться понять детей и жену, а не просто отвергать их, как нечто, выбивающееся из размеренного круга жизни.

Для Джейка же наступило блаженное время, когда ему больше не надо скрывать от родителей лишние конечности. Теперь он мог позволить себе блаженно лечь на диване в гостиной, раскрыть затекшие крылья, переключать каналы на телевизоре при помощи хвоста и стачивать когти на руках прямо там. К его удовольствию, Хейли и Грегори, глядя на него, тоже стали позволять себе намного больше.

Поначалу Джонатан продолжал пугаться его вида, что побуждало подростка в тот же миг прятать все неестественные отростки. Страх со стороны собственного отца сводил его с ума, но уже через пару дней замечания по типу: «Джейк, сложи свои крылья, мне не хватает места» и «Будь добр, мистер, не точить свои когти в гостиной» вошли в повседневный обиход. Вопреки опасениям мамы, отец смог вынести новость довольно стойко.

У подростка был разговор с матерью, которого он так жаждал многие годы. Он позволял себе плакать, словно маленький ребенок, очнувшийся от ужасного кошмара посреди дождливой ночи, в объятиях Сьюзан. Она утешала и извинялась, мягко гладя по колючим волосам, раскачивая в своих руках. А Джейк уже давно простил и ее, и всех остальных. Что бы не происходило, они все семья, и он не может долго держать на них злобу.

Уроки у Лао Ши оказались совершенно не такими, какими мог их представить себе Лонг. Не то чтобы у него было какое-то ясное представление, но он не рассчитывал быть запертым в подсобке магазина деда вместе с Фу Догом и изучать классификации всевозможных магических существ. Как-никак, а хотелось немного больше действий и немного меньше книг.

Постигать азы сражений вместе с Хейли и Грегори он не мог по той простой причине, что его драконья форма хоть и достаточно изворотливая, но все еще слишком огромная для этого. Поэтому, пока они не придумают подходящую альтернативу, Джейк будет изучать маг-мир в теории и на созидательной практике. А в свободное время он должен учиться говорить в драконьей форме.

Дни проходили, а Лонг все еще не знал, как рассказать обо всем Роуз. Хотеть намного проще, чем действительно сделать это. Он не знал с какой стороны подойти к этому вопросу, как сделать эту информацию менее болезненной. Теперь, как никогда, парень понимал, почему Сьюзан ничего не рассказала Джонатану за двадцать лет брака. Страх быть отвергнутым не знает границ.

К облегчению Джейка, девушка сама назначила встречу. Он расценил это знаком к началу действий. Роуз ждала его на скамейке в парке, с задумчивым выражением глядя себе под ноги. Ее золотые волосы издалека привлекали внимание среди всей зелени парка.

— Роуз! — приветствовал Лонг, подходя к девушке и выводя ее из своих мыслей.

— Привет, Джейк, — спустя мгновение отозвалась та. Лицо ее исказила грустная улыбка.

— Что-то случилось? — заволновался парень.

Легко заметить, что Роуз чувствует себя неуютно. Напряженность сковала каждый дюйм ее тела. И этот печальный, извиняющийся взгляд. Ему уже выпадало несчастье видеть ее такой однажды. Когда блондинка пришла на его выпускной после долгого отсутствия. Плохое предчувствие вмиг охватило дракона.

— Джейк, — позвала она и замолчала, вновь вернув взгляд земле. Лонг сел рядом и стал терпеливо ждать, пока девушка соберется с духом. — Есть что-то важное, что я должна сказать тебе.

Он молчал. Он знал куда двигается разговор. Не итог, но что-то плохое и непредвиденное. И это принесет ему боль и разочарование. Роуз сделает это с ним снова. Он это знает. И она это знает тоже.

— Многое произошло между нами. Я очень виновата в том, как я с тобой поступала. И, несмотря на все, ты прощал меня, — издалека начала блондинка, голос ее вскоре стал надломленным.

— Роуз? — взволнованно позвал Джейк.

— Поэтому я больше не хочу мучить тебя! — воскликнула она, наконец, взглянув на него. В глазах застыли слезы. — Я думала, что теперь мы сможем просто быть вместе, и я больше не причиню тебе боли, но я ошибалась. Через две недели я перееду с родителями в Гон-Конг, и мы больше не сможем видеться, если, вообще, будем это делать.

— Это не проблема! — отчаянно отрицал Джейк. — Мы можем вести переписку, звонить друг другу. Летом ты можешь приезжать ко мне, и ты можешь всегда остановиться у меня. Я уверен, родители не будут против.

— Этого недостаточно, — сказала Роуз. — Мы не сможем все время общаться, расстояние не позволит нам делать вид, что все так же, как и раньше. И я не хочу чтобы наши отношения не давали тебе двигаться дальше. Я не хочу, чтобы, когда ты полюбишь кого-то другого, ты думал, что предаешь меня. Хотим мы того или нет, рано или поздно все развалится. Поэтому нам надо расстаться. Чтобы двигаться дальше. — В самом конце девушка плакала, усердно пытаясь утереть слезы руками. Но они не останавливались.

Джейк обнял ее, аккуратно сжав в своих руках, уткнувшись в волосы. Он не заметил сразу, но пряди были расчесаны недостаточно хорошо. Роуз уткнулась ему в плечо, вернув объятия.

— Я не хочу отпускать тебя, — прошептал Лонг, гладя ее голову.

— И я не хочу оставлять тебя, — всхлипнув, ответила девушка.

Парень позволил ей плакать, ничего больше не сказав. Мимо проходили люди, бессовестно глядя на них, но Джейк старался отпугнуть их взглядом, пряча лицо Роуз от посторонних глаз. Вскоре она успокоилась и извинилась. Он позволил ей уйти домой, чтобы не делать хуже. Они так и не попрощались.

Лонг ничего не сказал о своей второй сущности и ничего не узнал о тайной жизни Роуз. Но теперь это было ему безразлично. Он думал, что они будут вместе, что в их отношениях не должно быть таких секретов. Но отношений, о которых подросток так волновался, больше нет. Теперь, когда Джейк думает об этом, это могло быть к лучшему, что он не успел ничего сказать и позволил девушке жить без груза его тайны.

Он не хотел домой. Не хотел к друзьям. Только времени, чтобы думать. Ему нужны тишина и темнота. Ноги сами понесли его в старое убежище, хранящее в себе столько воспоминаний о его тайных тренировках и мучительных психологических испытаний. Тоннель Свободы встретил его обычной атмосферой заброшенности и оставленности.

Джейк долго сидел там, обдумывая слова Роуз. И как бы он не хотел признавать их правильность, она была права. Расстояние и время просто уничтожили бы их отношения. В конце концов они могли бы просто разрушить друг другу жизни. Но, несмотря на это осознание, все еще было больно. Все только начало налаживаться, почему судьба должна была обернуться именно так?

Когда начал приближаться закат, Лонг обратился драконом и взмыл в небо. Полет навсегда останется главным способом отрешиться от своих проблем. И, несмотря на то, что для него все еще существует риск потерять разум в ощущении свободы, Джейк не мог воспротивиться. Там, далеко от земли, его едва достигали звуки города, только ветер звенел в ушах.

Опомнился он только ближе к полуночи, хотя разум все еще словно был затянут поволокой. Парень думал, но мысли словно не приобретали важности. Словно он не понимал в полной мере значимости того, о чем он думал. Тем не менее он знал, что лучше вернуться домой как можно быстрее, чтобы не волновать семью лишний раз.

Когда Джейк вернулся домой, в окнах уже не горел свет. Открыв дверь как можно тише, чтобы не перебудить всех, он прошел в гостиную. Спать не хотелось, а телевизор мог отвлечь его на некоторое время. Но там его ожидал сюрприз: на диване свернулась спящая Хейли. Будить ее совсем не хотелось, поэтому парень взял сестру на руки и понес в ее комнату.

— Джейк? — сонно спросила девочка, потирая глаза кулачком.

— Спи дальше, Хейли, — нежно сказал он.

— Ты поздно, — в полудреме прошептала младшая Лонг.

— Я просто гулял, тебе не о чем волноваться, — улыбнулся Джейк.

— Что-то случилось? Ты всегда уходишь, когда тебе плохо, — неожиданно сказала она, прижимаясь к нему.

— Ничего из того, о чем тебе стоит волноваться, — нежно сказал подросток, укладывая сестру в постель. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — ответила Хейли, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Лонг поправил ей одеяло и направился в свою комнату. Теперь он чувствовал себя достаточно уставшим для сна. Когда он закрывал дверь, его окликнули.

— Ты расскажешь мне утром, Джейк? — спросила сестра.

— Конечно, — улыбаясь, ответил он.

На душе было тепло.

***

Джейк с грустью провожал растворяющийся в небе самолет, на который совсем недавно села Роуз. Эти две недели они провели вместе, старательно делая вид, что скорое расставание никогда не наступит. И каждый раз, возвращаясь домой, они писали друг другу сообщения, не находя в себе желания спать. Но как бы не было сильно их желание заглушить тоску грядущего, в каждом действии, движении, прикосновении ощущалась печаль. Игнорировать это слишком трудно.

Сил вернуться домой все не появлялось. Подросток сидел в зале ожидания, слушая объявления о прибытии и отправлении рейсов, скучающе смотря на табло. Приятно делать вид, что он ожидает возвращения своей девушки из долгого отпуска, а не обдумывать то, как неудачно складывается его и без того наполненная проблемами жизнь.

— Джейк? — позвал его знакомый девичий голос. Лонг тут же посмотрел в его направлении.

— Хэй, Хейли. Что-то случилось? — мягко улыбаясь спросил Джейк.

— Ты ушел провожать Роуз, но так и не вернулся. Поэтому я решила пойти к тебе, — сказала девочка, садясь рядом.

— Правда? Как ты догадалась, что я буду здесь? — ухмыльнулся парень.

— Брось, Джейк. Я хорошо тебя знаю. Даже если ты имеешь привычку скрывать вещи, мне нравится их находить, — в ответ улыбнулась Хейли, но потом ее выражение стало озабоченным. — Когда тебя что-то расстраивает, ты всегда сбегаешь или прячешься, чтобы побыть одному. И ты не склонен что-то делать в такие моменты. Так что я просто прилетела в аэропорт, надеясь застать тебя здесь, и не прогадала.

— Хм, я действительно так делаю? — кисло спросил старший Лонг.

— Ты очень долго скрывал то, что чувствуешь, привыкнув, что никто ничего не замечает. Поэтому ты неосознанно продолжаешь это делать, — грустно сказала девочка.

После этого они сидели в молчании какое-то время. Джейк думал, что это похоже на сцену из драматического фильма. Он смотрит на табло, желая возвращения ушедшего самолета. А она смотрит в пол, боясь взглянуть в чужие, наполненные тоской и усталостью глаза. Люди просто проходили мимо, занятые своими делами. Их маленькая драма совершенно безразлична всем, кроме них самих.

— По правде говоря, я знаю, где была Роуз, когда она исчезла, и что с ней случилось, — неожиданно сказала Хейли, привлекая внимание брата. — Если хочешь, я могу рассказать тебе.

Джейк без особого энтузиазма повернулся к сестре и вымучено улыбнулся.

— Нет, теперь это не имеет значения. Все кончено, — грустно сказал, заставая младшую Лонг врасплох.

— Но ты ведь так хотел знать! Ты всегда хочешь, но позволяешь окружающим самим выбирать время, из-за чего постоянно страдаешь! Я сама предлагаю тебе то, что ты так хочешь знать, — разозлилась Хейли на странное решение юноши.

— Хейли, — мягко позвал парень, неосознанно успокаивая девочку. — Это секрет Роуз. Если она решила, что мне не нужно это, то пусть так и будет. Тем более, что мы больше не вместе. Возможно, так даже лучше, что ни я, ни она ничего не сказали друг другу. Ведь секреты отнюдь не облегчают жизнь, особенно чужие. Я хотел рассказать о себе потому, что вес секретов только мешал нам в дальнейшем, но теперь это не имеет значения, — грустно усмехнулся Джейк.

Наступило неудобное молчание. Девочка заерзала на месте, то смотря на брата, то отводя от него взгляд.

— Если бы я не послушалась маму и рассказала тебе раньше, то так было бы лучше? — уныло спросила она.

— Какой толк сейчас думать об этом? Скорее всего меня сделали бы новым Американским драконом, но я совсем не хочу этого. В отличии от тебя, я вырос больше человеком с необычными способностями, чем драконом. Мне не слишком интересно магическое сообщество, и я сомневаюсь, что в ином случае что-то изменилось бы, — пожал плечами Лонг.

— Если бы ты стал Американским драконом, то я стала бы отличницей, — улыбнулась Хейли.

— А я остался бы на второй год, — уже более весело ответил Джейк.

Все же приятно, когда у тебя есть кто-то, кто сделает твой самый худший день.

***

После первой недели учебы Джейк пригласил Трикси, Спада и Найджела посетить магический квартал. Сам он был там лишь единожды, поэтому теперь они едут туда исследовать. В некотором смысле все они предвкушали будущее приключение. Единственное, что заставляло Лонга задуматься, это почему все входы в магические места находятся рядом с поездами, учитывая, что само сообщество существует намного дольше.

— Позволь спросить тебя, Тралл, почему, являясь волшебником, ты почти ничего не знаешь о магическом мире? — неожиданно начала Трикси, которой надоело просто трястись в старом задрипанном вагоне.

— Волшебники прежде всего люди, Трикс. Они редко допускаются до нашего магического сообщества, — ответил за него Джейк.

— Это так. Волшебников, которые сообщаются одновременно и с человеческой магической общиной, и с обществом магических существ, очень мало, — подтвердил Найджел. — Я обучался у моего учителя, который был из таких волшебников, но из-за этого я сам не вошел ни в один из них. Два года назад мастер отправил меня в Америку, чтобы я закончил свою магическую подготовку и связался с магическим миром, любым из них.

— Ты же приехал в Нью-Йорк в прошлом году? — спросила девушка.

— Он мог потеряться на дороге жизни, — с расслабленным лицом предположил Спад.

— Сначала я отправился в Массачусетс, чтобы наладить связи с другими волшебниками. Я даже хотел остаться там и обучаться магии, но оказалось, что я уже намного опережаю их школьную программу. Так что я отправился в Нью-Йорк. Это, все-таки, город магии, — усмехнулся маг, игнорируя предыдущий комментарий.

— Так ты что-то вроде гения? — беззлобно спросил Лонг.

— Я обучался магии, сколько себя помню, так что нет ничего удивительного, что я уже знаю все, что преподается в волшебных школах. С другой стороны, мои знания в естественных науках весьма посредственны, — ответил парень.

— Как на счет твоих родителей? Я никогда не слышал о них. Они остались в Великобритании? — поинтересовался Джейк.

— Кстати, да. Их не было на нашем выпускном в прошлом году, — вспомнила Трикси.

— Учитель вырастил меня, так что я ничего о них не помню. Я без понятия, что с ними случилось, — кисло ответил Найджел, заставив своих спутников смутиться.

— Прости, я не хотел расстроить тебя, — раскаявшись, извинился Лонг. Девушка просто кивнула.

— Это так грустно! — со слезами на глазах воскликнул Спад, сморкаясь в платок.

— Это не важно, — легкомысленно ответил волшебник, отмахиваясь. — Учитель и его жена были лучшей семьей, которую я мог просить. Лучше расскажите мне, что вы знаете о магическом квартале?

— Я был там недавно, но я мало, что там знаю. Для нас это будет такое же открытие, как и для тебя, — пожал плечами дракон. — Если ты спрашиваешь о местах, то я предлагаю посетить Магус Базар. Найти там что-то интересное намного больше шансов.

— Круто! Я хочу найти что-то, что даст мне пару лишних рук, — мечтательно сказал Артур.

— Зачем тебе лишние руки? — с сомнением спросила Картер.

— Только представь, Трикси, ты сидишь за видеоигрой, наступает важный момент и бум! Ты резко захотела выпить газировки, но отпускать контроллер нельзя. А потом тебе захотелось закусь хот-догом, — активно жестикулируя, ответил парень.

— В этом есть какой-то смысл, — согласилась девушка, задумавшись.

— Я хотел бы найти что-то вроде волшебной палочки или посоха, — сказал Найджел.

— Зачем тебе? Ты же и без них прекрасно колдуешь, — удивился Джейк, отвлекаясь от разговора своих друзей.

— Так мне не придется проговаривать заклинания, концентрироваться надо меньше. Магия будет протекать быстрее, — ответил Тралл.

— Что же ты не купил одну, когда был в Массачусетсе? — поинтересовалась Картер.

— Я почти полностью уверен, что магические создания создают более качественный товар, — усмехнулся волшебник.

— Почти приехали, — объявил Лонг. — Помните, что там может всякое случиться, так что не расходимся. Надеюсь, обойдется без приключений, — шепотом добавил он.

***

Джейк не был счастлив, но и зол тоже. Скорее, он был полностью раздражен и вымотан. Родной диван в гостиной как никогда облегчал ему жизнь, избавляя от надобности взбираться на второй этаж. Надежды не всегда сбываются, парень давно это понял, но он не рассчитывал на сражение с ордой троллей в магическом квартале. Он даже не был уверен с чего все началось. Кажется, какой-то мелкий ворюга обчистил лавку, их компания увидела это, началась погоня, и они угодили в засаду.

Поскольку драконья форма Лонга оставалась невероятно большой, ему пришлось оставаться в полу-превращенном состоянии, то есть все, кроме лица и туловища. Это оставляло в его защите огромные пятна, которые приходилось защищать. Но зато так его скорость и маневренность возрастали в разы, и он мог оставаться в вертикальном положении, даже если ему приходилась опираться на хвост. От чего-то, когда его обращение затрагивало больше половины тела, центр тяжести Джейка смещался так, что стоять на всех четырех было комфортнее. Он надеялся, что со временем он сможет ходить в этой форме свободно.

Тем не менее эта драка сильно утомила их всех, так что посещение маг-мира было принято закончить. Они уже успели погулять там пару часов, так что никто особо не жаловался. Только Спад, который так и не обзавелся своей желанной третьей рукой. Иногда парень задавался вопросом, как его друзья могут так спокойно принимать все это. То, что они подростки, было бы лучшим объяснением.

— Как прошел твоей день? — раздался над ним голос отца.

Джейк лениво приоткрыл глаза, чтобы увидеть лицо улыбающееся лицо Джонатана. Он бы сам улыбнулся, но сил хватило только на то, чтобы приподнять уголки губ в слабом намеке.

— Если каждый мой поход в Магический Квартал будет заканчиваться дракой, то это было не так уж и плохо, — подразумевая сарказм, ответил парень.

— Ох уж эти ваши волшебные штучки, — покачал головой старший Лонг, обходя диван и садясь в кресло, чтобы включить телевизор со свежим выпуском новостей.

— Да, точно. Волшебные штучки, — насмешливо согласился Джейк, снова закрывая глаза, чтобы немного вздремнуть.

С тех пор, как Грегори уехал к своим родителям, в их доме стало чуточку спокойнее. Да, кузен по-прежнему является частью семьи, но с ним здесь было слишком много людей. И он, и Хейли весьма остро реагировали на покушение на их территорию и безосновательную хвальбу. Наверное, это в их природе. Или в их нежелании впутывать Грега в их семейные проблемы. В любом случае, это уже не имеет значения.

***

— Все эти вещи, о которых ты говоришь, Фу Дог, довольно бессмысленны, — убежденно заявил Джейк.

— Этим вещам обучаются все молодые драконы. Другое дело, будешь ли ты их использовать, — весело ответил пес начиная копаться в своей коллекции колбочек.

— Оборотничество и клонирование можно назвать довольно крутыми навыками. Но я не понимаю, как это сделать, — сказал парень, наблюдая за своим наставником. Кроме Лао Ши и Сан Парк, в США нет драконов, способных обучать новое поколение, так что пока Лонг обучается преимущественно у Фу.

— Поймешь со временем. У твоей сестры не возникло проблем с изменением облика, но создание копий для нее просто невыполнимая задача без этого, — сказал пес, демонстрируя темно-фиолетовый порошок.

— Что это? — спросил Джейк, пытаясь определить запах субстанции, но такового не было.

— Усилитель, — ответил Фу. — Помогает повысить концентрацию магической энергии для создания клонов. Сейчас пробуй сам. Если не получится, то применим эту штучку.

Лонг сосредоточился, сложив руки в знак концентрации, как показывал дедушка, и попытался нащупать в себе то, что должно, теоретически, навести его на суть задачи. Чтобы научиться сливаться с окружающей средой ему понадобилось очень много времени, так что он даже и не надеялся быстро научиться клонировать себя. Простояв так несколько минут, парень сдался.

— Не выходит, — пожаловался Джейк.

— Странно, — потер подбородок пес. — Даже твоя аура не усилилась.

— Я просто не понимаю, — сказал подросток, садясь на табурет. — Конечно, многое, что со мной происходило до этого, довольно бессмысленно, но я могу придумать оправдание этому. Даже моя способность к невидимости намного проще устроена, если считать, что моя чешуя работает, как кожа хамелеона.

— Магию не нужно понимать, парень. Ну, то есть, есть всякие условности, но ты не должен искать объяснения у людей. Тебе надо обращаться к другому магическому существу, типа меня. Это, все-таки, моя специализация, — усмехнулся Фу Дог. — Если ты все еще не можешь ощущать собственную силу, то возвращайся к медитациям. Открой свои чакры.

— О, Боже, но это так скучно. Пустая трата времени, — простонал Джейк. — Знаешь, как много я могу сделать за это время.

— Просто делай, как говорят. Лучше лишний раз не злить деда.

***

Джейк чувствовал себя очень странно и безвольно, словно любая двигательная сила его разума больше не существовала. Пропитанная одежда неприятно липла к коже. Было темно, но он явно осознавал, что находится где-то. Только парень никак не мог определить, в какой форме он сейчас находится: человека или дракона. Наверное, он застрял где-то посередине. Чувствовалось так.

С трудом, Лонг смог сделать один шаг. Затем еще один. Он продолжал медленно идти вперед, пока каменистая земля не сменилась поверхностью воды. Странный запах раздражал его чувствительное обоняние, заставляя прикрыть нос ладонью, но это ничуть не помогло. Во рту стоял мерзкий железный привкус, десны начинали болеть. От нервов подросток непроизвольно облизнул искусанные губы, но от этого вкус только усилился.

Наконец, ему показалось, что в темноте он смог разглядеть что-то. Каждый шаг давался с большим трудом, будто тело само противилось приближаться к этому чему-то. От усилий Джейк закрыл глаза, полностью сосредоточившись на действии. Лишь когда его вымокший кроссовок наткнулся на что-то, он снова открыл глаза.

Перед ним лежал неподвижно тот самый дракон, которого он убил летом. От неожиданности парень сделал несколько шагов назад, в ужасе глядя на результат своих действий. Да, трупа не было тогда, чудовище было соткано из магии и после смерти вернулось в первозданное состояние, но это ничего не меняет. Будто ему нужно еще одно напоминание о том, что он сотворил.

Сделав еще шаг назад, Лонг наткнулся на стену, которой точно раньше не было. Он сглотнул. Быстро отойдя от нее и развернувшись, подросток увидел свое собственное отражение, от чего мгновенно стало тошно. Его рот был перемазан кровью, ей же была пропитана вся изодранная одежда. Дикие животные черты потеряли бы угрожающий вид будучи искаженными страхом, но избыток красного совсем не делал его безобидным. Джейк в ужасе смотрел на свои окровавленные трясущиеся руки, пытаясь заставить себя дышать, когда капли падали в бесконечное море под ногами.

В следующее мгновение он открыл глаза в своей спальне. В тишине парень слушал свое бешено бьющееся сердце, боясь даже моргнуть. Понадобилось чуть больше десяти минут, чтобы успокоиться и обдумать собственный кошмар. Обычно он просыпается незадолго до будильника, но сейчас на часах значится четыре часа утра, и он катастрофически не знает, что с этим делать. Оставаться одному в такие моменты просто невыносимо.

Не долго думая, Лонг оделся и вылез из окна, оказываясь в пустом переулке. После кошмаров он никогда не летает, даже думать не может о том, чтобы стать драконом. Страх слишком силен, чтобы просто отпустить это. Он не спеша отправился вверх по улице по давно знакомому маршруту. Да, Трикси не будет счастлива видеть его в такую рань, но она не бросит его в такой момент. Он бы пошел к Спаду, чтобы не беспокоить подругу, но его родители всегда дома ночью.

Забравшись к ее окну, Джейк заглянул в темную комнату и постучал. В кровати у противоположной стены началось слабое шевеление, но на этом и ограничилось. Он постучал еще раз, только громче, от чего Картер мгновенно подскочила, сонно оглядывая комнату. Когда она осознала, что звук идет от окна, девушка посмотрела на него с выражением: «это ты сейчас серьезно?».

Она поднялась с кровати и подошла к окну.

— Ты не мог прийти еще раньше, Джейки? Еще даже пяти нет, — возмутилась Трикси, открыв окно и впустив друга.

— Я куплю тебе кофе по дороге в школу, — предложил Лонг.

— Кофеин вредит здоровью, — насмешливо ответила она, сложив руки на груди.

— От одного раза не убудет, — отмахнулся парень. — Давай посмотрим фильм, пока не прозвенел будильник.

— Спад расстроится, если узнает. Лучше поиграем в видеоигры, — предложила Картер.

— Разве мы не разбудим твою бабушку? — спросил Джейк, следуя за подругой в гостиную.

— Мы не будем включать звук, — усмехнулась девушка, после чего широко зевнула. — А ты тем временем расскажешь мне, каким ветром тебя занесло в мою скромную обитель в такую рань.

— Рассказывать не о чем, — вздохнул юноша. — Мне приснился кошмар о том драконе, которого я убил.

— Ясно, — поежилась Трикси. — Тогда хорошо, что ты пришел, — улыбнулась она. — Я сделаю чай.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся в ответ Лонг.

— Но не расслабляйся. Тебе придется слушать о моем последнем свидании с Кайлом Уилкинсоном, — заговорщески прошептала Картер.

— Как скажешь, — в притворном унынии ответил он.

***

— Если бы мне дали выбор между этим и выполнением поручений от троллей, то я бы выбрал троллей, — от скуки простонал Спад, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Ничего не поделаешь, дедушка Джейка попросил его приглядеть за магазином, пока он тренирует Хейли и Грега, а мы просто не могли бросить его, — с такой же незаинтересованностью ответила Трикси, лениво просматривая картинки в волшебной книге.

— Я не против, но Джейк медитирует, достигает единения с миром, пока мы моемся в бренной реальности, — удрученно сказал парень.

— Если тебе станет легче, то у меня это не очень получается, — отозвался дракон из подсобки. — От сидения в одной позе у меня все затекло.

— Зато когда ты встанешь, все твое тело смачно хрустнет, — уже более бодро сказал Спад.

Из соседней комнате раздался стон, после чего Лонг вышел в зал, потирая спину. На последок он потянулся еще раз.

— Хватит на сегодня медитаций, — сказал он.

— Как продвигаются твои тренировки? — бодро спросила Трикси, явно надеясь развеять скуку.

— Ну, вчера у меня получилось создать двойника, — растягивая гласные ответил парень, закатывая глаза.

— Это круто! — восхитился Артур, ровно сев на стуле.

— Но он был в одних трусах, — быстро добавил Джейк.

— Все еще круто, — не растерялся Спад.

— Не расстраивайся. Скоро сможешь создавать их десятками. Сколько тебе понадобилось, чтобы создать одного? Две недели? — насмешливо спросила Картер.

— Очень смешно, — с сарказмом сказал парень, падая на диван. — Но, если серьезно, это очень смущает. Я просто хочу закончить с этим поскорее, чтобы больше не возвращаться.

— Если ты научишься менять обличие, то костюм невидимки тебе будет уже не нужен, — ответила девушка.

— А если научишься создавать клонов, то сможешь сам с собой играть в карты, — добавил Артур. — Хочешь попробовать нарисовать себя с натуры?

— Я сообщу тебе, когда это произойдет, — улыбнулся Джейк.

— Лучше сообщи мне, чем можно заняться в этом магазине, помимо самоистязаний и магических книг, если нам запретили трогать технику? — решительно спросила Трикси. — Я не хочу так просто потерять драгоценную субботу.

— Если дед не увидит, то этого не происходило, — пожал плечами парень, начиная подключать технику.

— Дааа, с моим отцом это не работает, когда я съедаю последний пудинг, — пожаловался Спад.

— Это немного другое, — скептически ответила девушка.

— Вся разница в вещественных доказательствах, — ухмыльнулся Лонг.

— Признавайся, ты пересмотрел криминальных передач? — насмешливо спросила она.

— Пытался, но это было довольно скучно, — хмыкнул Джейк. — Концерт Шаниквы оказался интереснее.

— Ее последняя песня была просто за пределами реальности, — мечтательно сказал Артур.

— Не спорю, — согласилась Трикси. — Через месяц она будет в Нью-Йорке. Предлагаю сходить на живой концерт.

— Ты читаешь мои мысли, — с притворным благоговением признался дракон, за что игриво получил в плечо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я развела Джейка и Роуз, так как никогда не видела их вместе. Даже если я описывала это, как нечто очень важное для Джейка, она всего лишь этап жизни. Не то чтобы я не любила Роуз, но она просто никакая. Не запоминается, у нее словно нет характера. Даже создатели сериала забили болт на нее и ее предысторию. Кто-нибудь может объяснить мне, куда в финале сериала делась ее сестра-близнец? В общем, это просто сборник отрывков из жизни.


End file.
